City of Woe
by FireAngel312
Summary: Kane Silverblade, a Shadowhunter living in Miami, is investigating in the disappearances of members from different Downworlder groups. Then a disturbing figure enters the picture and Kane must take a journey that only one has managed to survive. (OC story, No original characters)
1. Dragon Demon

Author's Note: My attempt at a fanfiction for the Mortal Instruments, mind you it will not follow canon, nor the original characters. It will take place in Miami instead of Brooklyn, the institute will be replaced by some other sanctuary. In this story, it will take place between the Mortal Instruments and Cassandra's new sequel series, The Dark Artifices. I have an idea of what will happen in this story I just have to decide when what is going to happen and how, but I have a story in mind.

* * *

_"Through me you pass into the city of woe:_

_Through me you pass into eternal pain:_

_Through me among the people lost for aye._

_Justice the founder of my fabric moved:_

_To rear me was the task of power divine,_

_Supremest wisdom, and primeval love._

_Before me things create were none, save things_

_Eternal, and eternal I shall endure._

_All hope abandon, ye who enter here."_

― Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy(Rough Translation)

* * *

It was a mild night in Miami, the ocean breeze kept the night considerably comfortable. Though, it wasn't as if Kane could tell. He wore a black sweatshirt to help hide in his surroundings. He wore jeans and tennis shoes as well, though; he should have been wearing his gear. Tucked into a sheath on his side was a gladius, you would have thought pedestrians would be running in terror, which of course wasn't going to happen as he was glamoured.

He wasn't really taking too much of his surroundings in, he had to keep his focus on the target, a black-haired boy that looked no older than fourteen. He was walking down Northeast 14th Street taking no notice of his stalker. Kane pursued him in the shadows, no mundane could see him, but didn't want to take the chance that his prey would. The boy turned the corner and was lost from sight for a moment

Kane turned the corner as well and stopped for a moment to look for him. He was crossing the street to a small club known as "The Vagabond". _There is no way he's going to get in there_, Kane thought. However, he watched as the black-haired boy walked straight in without being looked twice at by the bouncer. _Their getting smarter_, Kane thought, which was pointless to think because demons never seemed to get smarter. They just find a better way to survive. Kane walked across the street and entered the club as well.

The bright pink and blue lights pained his eyes, but they soon adjusted. It was bigger than it looked from the outside. The walls were lined with small palm trees and other shrubbery. He spotted his prey making his way through the crowd. It was little harder for Kane to do so as he didn't want to touch anyone well he was glamoured. He slipped in and out of the crowd taking great care of where he stepped. He nearly brushed a young woman, no more than twenty-two years of age, as he passed by the bar.

Kane reached the end of the crowd, which had been large considering he had to cross the dance floor as well. He stopped, the boy had vanished. Then he spotted the back door. Or at least he tried to vanish. Kane went to it and stepped into the back, which was a lush green-grassed plot at least nine meters wide and twenty long. There, in the center of the back garden of the Vagabond, stood the demon that he had been searching for the several months.

The boy turned around as Kane approached, "Alone are we, I thought you would bring more hunters for a fair fight." The black-haired boy looked normal enough, but there were small imperfections that would not have been spotted unless you had looked close enough. Like scales around the rim of his eyes, which were ice-blue with red streaking through them. His hands were also rather long and slender, unnatural for any human.

"Who said I didn't," Kane said as he inched his right hand towards the gladius at his side. It was sort of the truth, he had brought two other Shadowhunters, Nero and Rhiannon, but he had left them behind sometime beforehand.

"You can't fool me," the boy said, sounding unnaturally old; Kane reminded himself that dragon demons tended to be older than they appeared. "You've been following me for the last two hours, I've learned your scent and there is no one else."

"Any final words before I take this sword and drive it through your guts," Kane asked with a mocking, civil voice. The demon laughed, it was cold and harsh; it ended with a sort of hiss.

"A gladius, yes, I remember those back in my youth. The Romans, well, I like to think they pictured themselves like _ussss," _his voice becoming deeperand more serpent like. His form changed. Before, he had looked human, now he looked as if humans had crossed breed with bats and lizards. The demon had had shot up in height, now making him at least a foot and a-half taller than Kane. Slim horns sprouted from his head and curled back around like a rams. More scales had sprouted across his body, across his face, hands, and feet. The nails on his hands and feet had become talons. A set of wings spread out behind him, measuring, Kane guessed, about fifteen feet in span. A thin tail swayed back and forth from behind.

"No human would ever model themselves after a demon," Kane snapped, his hand was slowly drawing the gladius from its sheath,

"True, humanssss have alwayssss damned ussss, but that will change someday. Now, letsss see how well you've been trained," the dragon demon lunged itself at Kane who ducked away. He let the demon draw back some, trying to lead it to a false sense of security, and then he slashed at it. The sword connected with the demons arm. The blow sent the demon stumbling, but the scales covering it were resilient, he had only managed a gash in the scales, millimeters from striking skin.

He side stepped as his enemy slashed at him with its talons. He blocked the first set of razor sharp claws with his sword, but was a second to slow for the second, which tore into his side. Kane grunted as he fell to a knee, but whirled away as the demon advanced. They circled one another, keeping their eyes locked. The pain in his side from the claw slashes was a slight irritation, but Kane kept his focus on the fight. He jumped at the demon at the exact moment the demon renewed a fresh assault.

The dragon demon caught Kane in the air; it pushed hard off the ground and into the sky. Kane made it difficult for his attacker, struggling with all the might he could muster. When they were twenty meters in the air, the demon let go because Kane attempted to stab its face. He landed on top of the clubs roof with a loud thump. He scrambled to his feet to meet the demon descending upon him. _I wish I had brought my seraph blades_, Kane grimly thought as he slashed at the demon.

"Kane!" The owner of the name caught sight of a figure running towards them on the ground, it was Nero. Rhiannon was a second behind him. A glint of claws brought Kane back to the present fight. He ducked under the demons arm and attempted to stab him the back. The demon was extremely fast; it kicked out, catching Kane in the stomach and sending him flying backwards. Pain shot through his abdomen as the talons on its feet sliced across his stomach. The gladius had been thrown off the side of the building, leaving Kane without a weapon. The dragon demon was slowly creeping towards him with an evil grin on his face.

"It looksssss assss if they don't train the Shadowhunterssss like they used to," it snarled.

"Nero, Rhia, throw me one of your blades," Kane called as he back towards the edge of the building. Something glinted in the air and Kane reached out for it as the demon's tail shot out towards him. His hand just barely gripped the object as the tail coiled around his arms pinning them to his side. The demon lifted him off the roof using his tail and snarled.

"Azrael!" Kane yelled after feeling the engravings on the item. The demon grunted as a seraph blade sheathed itself into it. Kane watched as the demon disappeared; the tail sank back into the body as well as the wings. He dropped to the roof with a thud. He lay panting; the bright, glowing dagger clutched close to his chest.

"Kane, are you alright," called Rhia sounding concerned.

"I'm good, just give me a minute," he said, raising his arm so they could see it from the ground. He let it drop back down after a couple seconds. He moved slightly, trying to get his leg out from under him. Both his side and stomach burned horribly; Kane resisted the urge to vomit. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his stele with some difficulty with the way he was laying. With a rather shaky hand, he drew the healing mark, _iratze_, on the back of his opposite hand. His wounds sealed together, but Kane remained on the ground for a couple more seconds. He pocketed his stele.

"You know, what's the point of killing a demon with a blade that's named after the angel of peace?" Kane asked as he got up and tossed Nero's blade back to him. Nero grinned wickedly.

"I didn't hear you complaining just a second ago," the boy said. Nero Noxstern was a about the same height as Kane was, only a lot more muscular. His eyes were a soft brown and his hair nearly the same. His arms were crossed and he was staring up at Kane with amusement in his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that, Why have a sword named after the angel of peace if you're going to kill demons with it?" He only received a shrug from Nero. His eyes turned to Rhiannon Whiterain. _Oh, great_, Kane thought as he saw the look on her face.

"What, may I ask, possessed your mind to go after a dragon demon alone?" She asked sternly. She was nearly a foot shorter than Kane, but she was an opposing force despite her lack of height. Her dark brown hair was cut to the shoulders and her grey eyes were staring sternly at him.

"I lost you guys somewhere on Northeast 10th Street. I was wandering around and I caught sight of him, besides what does it matter we've been searching for him since March," Kane shrugged.

"What does it matter? You risked your life, _again, _after how many times Gaylen has told you not—"

"He doesn't rule my life," Kane interrupted. "Besides I couldn't possibly let him get away. By the way, how did you find us?" Nero held up a small device that looked like a cellphone.

"Ah, sensors, forgot about those," Kane mused. He jumped off the roof and was suspended ten feet in the air before landing on the ground as softly as a cat. He strode to the place where the gladius fell and picked it up, sheathing it in its leather sheath.

"You forget about a lot of things, Kane Silverblade," Nero said. "For one, your seraph blades, when have you ever forgotten them?"

"I didn't think I'd come across a demon tonight, so I didn't bring them. But I have forgotten, it seems I forget about more than just 'a lot of things', to always expect something at any moment," Kane said as they took off from the street. They decided to de-glamour so they could hail a cab, which they finally managed after seven failed attempts. When they did manage to get one all three of them climb in the back.

"Where to," the cab driver asked not paying a great deal of attention to them. He took no notice of the sword on Kane's hip as it was glamoured.

"The Gesu Church on Northeast 1st Avenue," Rhia replied. It took longer than expected, considering traffic, but three-quarters of an hour later, they taxi pulled up in front of the church. Nero handed over the demanded amount of money and they vacated the car.

The church they stood before towered over them. It was peached colored with a yellow basing. The building was relatively modern, but the church itself had been established in 1896 as it said on the pillars that lined its front. Or at least that is what it would appear to be to any mundane. To the three seventeen year-olds, the building in front of them was ancient. It had the look of Germanic origin, which was no doubt because of the rush of Germanic settlers in the late 1800's. The church, Gesu, was still in use, but thanks to warlocks, they didn't have to worry about random civilians walking into the church that the Shadowhunters occupied.

The oaken doors of the unglamoured church opened on their own accord as they approached it. The inside of the church was fare larger than what it looked to be on the outside. It had an extensive library, enough room to house at least five hundred Shadowhunters, the kitchen was relatively small, but the dining room made up for that. There were other large rooms: a training room, greenhouse, bathrooms; the list was endless. They liked to call it Chamuel Hall, after the angel of protection. In truth, it was named the same thing as every Shadowhunter sanctuary, the Institute.

"So, you guys going to tell on me for running off," Kane asked as they hurried down a hallway.

"I won't, but that's because I've dealt with you more than Rhia has," Nero said shooting a grin in Kane's direction. Rhia had arrived less than five months before hand and she was one of those down to the rule type of girls.

"Do you two have any consideration for your lives," she asked, sounding almost disbelievingly.

At the same exact moment, Nero said "Yes", but Kane said "No." Nero raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say a word. Rhia's jaw dropped.

"What are we? I find myself asking the very same question every day. In my opinion, we are nothing more than pawns to the Clave. Not that I mind it, I've always liked a good game of chess….." Nero snorted, evidently failing at trying to hold back his laughter.

"It's not funny," Rhia shot scathingly at the muscular boy.

"She's right," a voice said from the left.

They all snapped around to see the owner. It was their tutor, or mentor, or whatever anyone so chose to call it. Gaylen was in his mid-forties and still very attractive. His short, blond hair was streaked with grey and his black eyes seemed like deep dark pools of nothingness.

"Uh," Kane said. He may not like Gaylen's restriction, but he wasn't bold enough to actually argue about it. Gaylen could be very persuasive. "Hey, Gaylen, we just got back—"

"From another escapade of yours as I understand," the Gaylen said. He seemed to have a way of inserting a sort of awe around him; even though he was in he's pajamas and bath robe. What time was it? Twelve, one o'clock, Kane wasn't sure.

"Yeah, about that, well see—"he was interrupted again by Gaylen.

"No explanations. I have since learned that no matter what I do you'll just place yourself in harm's way again. However, I must remind you that I promised your father - Kane snorted – _and your mother_, that I would watch over you." Kane flinched backwards at the emphasized use of 'mother'.

The area of his family was a little touchy for him. His mother, Sylvia Silverblade, bless her soul, was a Shadowhunter like him and her husband. Her life had been ended by a demon a few months after he was sent to Chamuel Hall. He had been devastated and refused to eat for a week; they managed to force food down his throat at some point, though. His father, Henry Silverblade, was a normal father, or at least as normal as he could get in his profession, he cared for his son and taught him; he did all the things normal fathers would do with their sons. However, after his mother's death, his father stopped contacting him, he refused to even come and see him. He had last seen his father when he was about eleven, a week before his mother's death.

"My mother's dead, so you owe nothing to her and my father, he doesn't care," Kane sniffed as he played with the hilt of the gladius. "If I die tomorrow, he wouldn't even bother coming to my funeral."

Gaylen turned away as he said, "You might be surprised to find he cares more than you think." He left them standing where he stopped them.

It felt like he had just been slapped in the face. What would Gaylen know? He was never close to Kane's father, so how would he know if he cared. He noticed that Nero and Rhia were both looking at him with faces that said that they were expecting him to react in some way.

"What?" Kane asked heatedly. He stalked off as it hadn't been a real question and wasn't expecting an answer. He found his way to his quarters, a room small enough to carry his needs. A bed, a desk, a dresser, a bookshelf, and cabinet that he stored all his weapons in occupied the room. It was a bit on the messy side, though he usually had it spotless despite the fact he wasn't that well of an organizer. He shut the door as he entered. He opened the cabinet and stored the gladius to a wicked looking blade; it was thin in both the width of the blade and the width of the sharp edge. He slammed the cabinet door shut, perhaps, a little harder than needed.

Gaylen's comment had reached him more than he originally thought. Obviously Gaylen had been informing his father on his training, or why else would he say such a thing. It hurt Kane to know that his father had been keeping in contact with Gaylen rather than him. But it also gave him some joy that he knew his father at least cared enough to know how his son was doing. He sighed and crossed the room.

Halfway across, he stumbled over a book that he had been reading the night before; it must have dropped out of his hands when he had fallen asleep. He stooped to pick it up and hissed with pain. He moved to the dresser where a mirror was hanging and pulled of his sweatshirt and shirt. He had bruises in several different areas and the places where he had been cut were still evident as half healed scabs. Kane guessed he probably messed up somewhat when he drew the _iratze _mark because of his trembling hands.

He looked at himself closely. His blue eye stared back at him; his short cut, black hair was neater than Nero's, which was normally standing out in every direction. He was slimmer than Nero in muscles as well; he stuck to strategy rather than strength, which left him with more injuries usually. He had permanent marks on his chest, one running up onto his neck.

He sighed and pulled his shirt back on and slumped over to his bed where he allowed himself to flop down onto it, his body burned with the motion. He lay back allowed himself to go somewhere between being awake and asleep.

He woke up feeling worse than before he had gone to sleep. He sucked in his breath as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed, getting in a sitting position. He looked over at his alarm clock which said it was about 7 A.M. He pushed off the bed and shuffled to the door. He found his way to the kitchen to find himself something to eat because he hadn't eaten anything for the last twenty-four hours.

One of the younger shadowhunters was already there, Kane couldn't remember, but he believed his name was Jake. He was ten and new at Chamuel Hall; Gaylen trained most of them, though, some got training from some of the others as well. There were about ten people leaving in Chamuel Hall at the moment. The small boy looked up and smiled, but returned to eating his cereal without a word. Kane was grateful; he wasn't in the mood to talk. He grabbed some bacon and eggs from the fridge and went to the stove.

Usually everyone ate in the kitchen, despite having a dining room. They just thought it pointless to eat in it when they had only ten people in the Hall. So the dining room was left empty, someone went in occasionally to dust it so if they were ever in need it.

Kane finished preparing his breakfast and sat down next to Jake. They ate silently, it was sort of uncomfortable for Kane, whether because usually everyone wanted to hear about his newest kill or maybe it was just because he was used to waking up later than this so more people were around. He set the feeling aside, he was just tired he told himself.

He finished his food right as a new person entered the kitchen it was a boy, nearly fourteen, he had dark hair and blue eyes. His name was William; everyone just called him Will.

"Hey, Kane," he said as he went to the fridge and pulled out a juice box.

"Hey, Will. How's training," Kane said.

"It's okay, but I wish I was out doing things like you," he said with bright eyes on the older boy. "Is it true that you killed a dragon demon last night?"

"Yeah, nothing special," Kane said, he would rather not talk about it. Most everyone looked up to him, they thought he was the best one there was. He knew better than to let that get to his head, he just stated facts and went lightly into what happened.

"Amazing! I don't think one has been seen for at least ten years," Will exclaimed excitedly.

"I wouldn't say that. I think I heard about one somewhere up in Brooklyn, but it has been some time now," Kane grimaced. "Anyway, anything interesting happen here after I left?"

"Nothing much. Oh, except that Leila came by to talk with Gaylen, in fact I don't think she left last night," Kane nearly choked on the orange juice he had been drinking.

"What!?" he gasped when he was able to talk.

"Yep, not sure what they needed to talk about, but she looked pretty upset," Will said. Kane shot out of his chair and rushed to the study to find Gaylen. When he got there he found him; and he had company. A tall, pale woman, she was in her twenties, with strawberry blond hair was conversing with Gaylen. Not waiting for them to notice him, he stormed in.

"What the hell is she doing here," he burst out. He was glaring at the woman with a look that might have killed.

"Now Kane, Leila is here under protection of the Accords. I know you've both had dealings in the past, you assuming that her clan—"

"Of blood sucking leeches attacked werewolves multiple times, I don't just assume I know," Kane interrupted.

"You have no proof," Leila screeched from where she stood, turning to look at Kane. "You were never able to identify how they died."

"Besides the fact that they were all dry of blood," Kane shot at her. They both were shooting death glares at one another.

"I think it would be good if we all just sit down," Gaylen said glancing between the two of them. He added forcedly, "Now." Kane and Leila took a seat, both turning their chairs slightly so they could keep watch on the other out of the corner of their eyes.

"So, you were explaining why this vampire is talking to you," Kane asked, not hiding the hatred in his voice.

"Leila was reporting that several people from her clan have been kidnapped. They don't know when or how, but they have not been seen in weeks," Gaylen explained.

"So, it's not uncommon for vampires to walk out of a clan," Kane grimaced.

"Except, that they've been disappearing one after the other," Leila snapped, Kane ignored her tone.

"They were once a group of sixty strong, now there is about half that," Gaylen said. Kane sat up a little straighter, finding the topic more interesting.

"Perhaps the werewolves believe as I do and are trying to take revenge on their fellow members," Kane suggested.

"Not likely," Gaylen sighed. "Werewolves tend to brag about their revenges, and besides we've gotten the same reports from Pryor that the same thing is happening to his pack, also the Warlocks and the Fair Folk have reported the same." Kane was now very interested in the conversation.

"Do we have any clues so far as to who it is," he asked Gaylen.

"No," the older man shook his head." We hardly know anything about what is happening. I'm beginning to worry, I don't want any of us disappearing, but its only matter of time I think."

"Perhaps, if I have a look around—"Kane started.

"No!" Gaylen exclaimed. "You are the last Shadowhunter I want disappearing. I've decided to contact the Clave; we'll have them sort this out."

"Now, Mr. Falkner, when did we discuss contacting the Clave," interjected Leila.

"This is too far over our heads. We would only make things worse by getting involved. Besides, what do you have against the Clave,"Gaylen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Gaylen, you know most Downworlders have a great dislike towards us," Kane smirked.

"As that may be, they don't have to be. As long as we stay peaceful – Gaylene glanced at Kane – and respect the others wishes."

"No, I don't trust _your_ Clave, but it's evident that that will not matter to you. However, I wish for updates, I want to know every detail you know," Leila said rather stiffly standing up.

"I will see what can be done, though, I can't promise you anything," Gaylen said, also standing up. Kane followed suit and followed them to the entrance way.

"I will contact the Clave as soon as I can, though it may be some time before we hear from them," Gaylen was telling her.

"Thank you Mr. Falkner….," she turned to Kane, but turned away as soon as she remembered who he was. She left through the large doors.

"Well, that was a pleasant meeting," Kane said sarcastically.

"It would have gone better if you hadn't been there," Gaylen said sounding annoyed.

"When I'm told that a vampire, especially one I strongly believe has violated the Accords, is here by someone else and not by you, you bet I'll be there," Kane said.

"As I, and countless others, have told you before, we have no proof that she or any of her clan members had attacked those werewolves," Gaylen persisted.

"There is plenty of proof, especially all those times she's taunted me about it," Kane argued. Gaylen turned away without an answer.

"Fine, don't listen to me, but mark my words she's the one we have to be worried about," Kane called after him. _After all it might be a set up, and the other Downworlders disappearances coincidental_, Kane thought. However, he knew that this wasn't the case. There was something strange going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it, with or without Gaylen's permission.

He went to his room and sat down at his desk looking through old books that might give him a clue as to what was happening. It wasn't like several members of different species of Downworlders disappeared without a trace. He looked into ancient rituals and seasonal activities of the different Downworlder species. He found nothing to explain this occurrence.

Having found nothing he started planning; he would first look around Miami for any clues and if he couldn't find any there he'd look into groups of Downworlders in the area. Of course, he couldn't leave at the instant he wanted to, he would attract too much attention. He wanted to leave without being noticed; Gaylen would have him tied down if he knew what he was doing.

Kane decided to pick up some old books and look through them. He made sure to appear for lunch and dinner, but otherwise kept to himself. Nero and Rhia had tried incorporating themselves into his evening. He managed to tell them that he needed some rest as he was still sore from the night before. And it was true to, his body ached. He had made up some tea from some herbs from the greenhouse, picking out plants that would help dull pain.

He checked his clock; it was a bit after eleven. Everyone would be lying down to sleep and would not be around to witness his departure. He through on a coat and grabbed his seraph blades. He had slipped some food from the kitchen; he wouldn't be gone for more than a couple days. He locked his door on the way out that way if Gaylen decided to come and check on him, he would assume Kane was asleep.

He hurried to the entrance hall and glanced back, making sure no one was around then he opened one of the large doors and slipped into the night.

Author's note: That actually worked out fairly well. Well, this is the first chapter and I hope you liked it. It may take me sometime to post some more as I have school and I have to brainstorm for this story. Rate and Comment.


	2. Another Run In

Author's Note: So, next chapter to continue on the story. Nothing really to explain before this chapter because I'm not exactly sure what will happen in it. Check back with the Author's Note at the end of it.

He knew not to expect anything right away, but by the end of the first day he was a little disappointed. He had roamed through every alleyway from Chamuel Hall to Miami River Walk and ad found nothing suspicious. He didn't know what to expect; evidence to a struggle, a heap of body's stored somewhere, or maybe even witness a kidnapping. But he had found nothing, he was beginning to wounder if the supposed 'disappearances' weren't just figments of Downworlder's imagination.

Struggling past some garbage bins, he stumbled into a back alley of an apartment building. There was nothing suspicious looking about it, but Kane pulled out his sensor. It was getting strong signals; something was either still there or had been there recently. Kane grabbed one of his seraph blades. Cautiously taking a step forward, he started his way down the alley.

Every noise was louder, everything was in clear focus. _Probably because I'm waiting for something to happen_, Kane thought. The last time he had been so tense was when he had to face a particular hard greater demon. Something clanged loudly to his right. He froze and turned to look in that direction, squinting through the dark as hard as he could. He couldn't see anything moving so he continued, if not with more caution.

Another sound became aware to him; hard breathing and a faint scuttling. He froze again his eyes flitting to every dark corner. Just as he was thinking it was all in his head, something hard slammed into his back. He went flying forward. He gracefully turned it into a forward roll. He whipped around to come face-to-face with a Shax demon, its pincers snapping rapidly.

"Great," Kane said under his breath. "Raphael!" The seraph blade came to life, glowing brightly in the dark alleyway. It came towards him and he lashed out. It ducked the attack and shot closer, this time attempting to sink it's pincers into his leg.

He flipped backwards onto a garbage can and jumped to the fire escape of the apartment. Kane clamored over the side and looked down. The Shax demon jumped and attached itself to the wall, scuttling in his direction. Kane stepped back to make room on the fire escape for movement. The Shax dropped from the wall and onto the fire escape with a rattle of metal.

"Come on you little, filthy bastard. Come closer," Kane breathed. It jumped at him and Kane pushed it to the edge well in mid-air. It was as if the thing had never existed. Kane looked below to see if it had fallen, but no evidence of its existence was there. He sighed, he had been hoping for more than a Shax demon, but at least there had been some excitement. He turned to the ladder and made to climb down it, but something large and heavy swung down from above and sent him flying through the window behind him.

He still heard the echo of shattering glass as he hit the floor. Sharp pain ran through his arm in several places where broken glass pierced through his clothes. His head snapped up to see what had sent him through the window; it was the Shax demon. _It must have grabbed onto the ledge above_, Kane thought as he jumped to his feet, his seraph blade still clutched in his hand.

"Damn you," he growled at it; it's only answer was a clicking noise before jumping at him. He stabbed at its carapace body, where it sank in deeply. It was gone before he had time to stand up, fading away as if it was a shadow. He stood up looking down at the spot where it had vanished. A split second later he felt a gun barrel on the back of his head. He raised his hands slowly, which probably didn't help because Raphael was still glowing bright.

"Who are you?" the voice was feminine; he guessed its owner was no older than himself.

"Funny your first question wasn't 'what was that?'" Kane said before spinning around, dropping his blade, ducking, and twisting a shotgun out of its owner's hands. He had it locked onto the figure that was slowly retreating with a few steps into a dark corner "My question for you is this: How have you come to know of demons?"

"I don't know what you—"

"Don't play coy; I know you just saw me take that thing out. If you hadn't seen it, you would likely have questioned me right away. So again, how have you come to know of demons?" Kane asked calmly. He saw the figures head turn and two points of specks glinted in the dark. The young woman, for it was a woman, took a step forward. She had dark hair, like his, that fell across her shoulders, but her eyes were a pale brown; a trait he had never seen before. She was very pale, as if she didn't go out at all. Kane might have thought her a vampire if he didn't already know what she was.

"A werewolf," he stated. "How long, or were you born one?"

She seemed to be reluctant at first, but then said, "Four months."

Kane lowered the weapon and stood there for a moment, he was taking more of her in. At least an inch or two shorter than him, and he had been right to assume she was around his age. Her face was angular, almost like a fey, but not as long and nowhere near as unflawed. Her stance was of a person who was not quite sure of themselves, but was ready for anything. He looked down and checked the barrels of the shotgun; there weren't any shells in it.

"I have to admit you did very well to surprise me, but you shouldn't have been so close. You don't want your weapon to be taken away, next time be at least two yards away from your target. You have fallen under some false sense of security that most people would fear a gun to their head, I have learned otherwise and I can assure you there are others taught the same," Kane told her handing back the weapon, which she took. "It also might help if you actually had ammo in the weapon. You're better off if you found a pack."

"I don't need a pack," she said scathingly, Kane could tell she was still a little blind to the world she had been introduced to four months ago.

"Look, that demon I just skilled is called a Shax, it likes to capture its prey so it can place its eggs in their bodies later," Kane said, adding a little bit of tone to his voice. "It probably caught your scent and that was why it was here. If I hadn't been here, it might have taken you, you're lucky to be alive."

She didn't say anything and he quickly inspected the room. It was small and dingy, a room of an apartment on the verge of closing down. The bed looked as if it had been slept in recently. No doubt he woke her up when he had tumbled in through the window. There was a bed side stand with a glass of water and a bottle of pain killer. There was very little to get from the room. He turned back to her.

"How long have you been living here," he asked, trying to see any emotion in her face. He saw nothing when she answered.

"About around the same time I got bit. I panicked, I didn't know what was going on and I ran," she said calmly, her voice broke slightly when she started the next sentence. "Then the night of the full moon came, and I changed. I knew I couldn't go back," She fell silent. Kane noticed that she referred to something, like a past life, but he didn't pry.

"What's your name," Kane asked. She hesitated before giving it.

"Isis, Isis Craigmen."

"Well, Isis, I still suggest you find a pack. Strange things are happening and I hate to see you get hurt," Kane told her as he turned away, back towards the window.

"Wait," she said; her voice had a touch of pleading to it. He turned back to look her in the eye. He could tell that she was suffering from not knowing anything about what she had seen in the last few months.

"What?" he asked.

"You still haven't told me who you are?"

"I'm a Nephilim, a Shadowhunter, my name is Kane Silverblade," he said without hesitation.

"What's a Shadowhunter," she asked, genuinely looking confused.

"We hunt demons and protect—"clicking noise interrupted him. He spun his gaze to the alleyway were he could see three more Shax demons making their way to the apartment.

"What?" he heard Isis ask.

"We have to leave," he said turning back, picking up his blade and sheathing it, to Isis and grabbing her arm. "Now!"

He flung upon the bedroom door and pulled her through her apartment and out into the buildings hallway.

"Let go of me," Isis whispered harshly, jerking at her arm. Kane spun her around and looked straight into her eyes.

"Listen to me, there are more demons coming and they will come. There are too many for me to handle alone and I doubt you would be much help at the moment. We need to get away from here and you cannot come back. I'm taking you to a place where you'll be safe."

"A pack," she said with the same hatred she had last time.

"It's better than being hunted down by demons," Kane shot at her. She said nothing and Kane took that as permission to continue. He pulled her to a stairwell and the rushed down it. Kane could hear the scuttling of the demons right behind them.

Once they were on the bottom floor Kane looked out into the lobby to see if there were any demons coming to intercept them. He took only seconds to do so as the demons above them were nearly on top of them. Kane pushed Isis in front of him and looked back as they rushed to the front door, he could see the demons scuttling down the last few steps. Kane and Isis stumbled into the open air; Kane looked around and pulled Isis to the closest vehicle.

"Is this your car?" Isis asked as he pulled on the door handle; it was locked.

"No," he answered quickly as he pulled his still and marked the door with the open symbol. The door clicked and Kane opened the door and shoved Isis in, he proceeded in after her. He slammed the door just as a shax demon ran into the car, inches from where he had just been standing. Kane reached under the dashboard and pulled out some wires.

"What are you doing?" Isis said.

"Would you just be quiet for one moment," Kane said with irritation creeping into his voice as the shax demons started throwing themselves against the car door. "If you don't recall, there are a couple demons on the other side of the door." He pulled the wires he needed apart and twisted them together, the car's engine sprang to life and Kane hit the gas. They sailed down the streets in absolute silence.

Kane glanced at Isis; she was holding her head as if she was going insane.

"Come on now, none of that. I just saved your life, I'm not about to allow you go off your rocker," Kane said his eyes reverting to the road and back to her. She laughed coldly.

"And that hasn't happened already?" she said, her eyes wild.

"No, it hasn't. You must have some questions—"

"You've got that right."

"And they will be answered, just not at this moment. There are too many things to explain." Again it fell into silence and it was like that for at least a half-hour. Lights flashed by and Isis laid her head against the car window; she was curled up like a ball.

"Why are you doing this," she asked without warning. Kane looked at her for half a second before turning his gaze back to the road; he didn't need to ask to know what she was talking about.

"Because, as I was about to tell you before we were interrupted, the Nephilim kill demons and protect Downworlders."

"What are Downworlders?"

"Werewolves, vampires, warlocks, and many other things, but that is branching off into too much," Kane said with a dismissive tone.

"Where are we going," she asked instead of the many other questions he knew was on her mind.

"The Krome Insane Asylum," Kane said. "During the Cuban Missile Crisis, it was a missile installation. It was abandoned afterwards. Since then, a pack of werewolves has moved in and made it their home. I'm acquainted with the pack leader, Pryor. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking on another member."

It was a couple hour drive with traffic and Kane wasn't sure how the werewolves would take to be being woken at such an early hour. By the time it was nearing three o'clock, Kane could see the cluster of buildings that made up the asylum. They were dark and rundown from lack of upkeep. Kane had never been to it before as he had never had an excuse to go, but he bet whole thing was glamoured.

As the car drew closer to the buildings, Kane's mind couldn't help but wander. _Wonder what everyone else is doing_, Kane couldn't help but think. Gaylen was likely furious, Kane should have at least left something to reassure him. Nero and Rhia wouldn't be too happy that he left without backup, more importantly, them. The others would worry, but it wouldn't sway their daily routine.

He laughed to himself, imagining their faces if they saw him driving a car, especially sense he didn't have a driver's license. Shadowhunter's rarely had such a thing as they lived nearly apart from the mundane world. Though, he did have a cellphone, for emergencies, and that was nearly as uncommon as having a car. His mind reverted to the road; they were coming up upon the buildings.

Some of the buildings were several hundred yards apart, so he could not be exactly sure which one Pryor would be in. Though, likely all the buildings were overrun by werewolves so it would matter which one he went to, just as long as he got to talk with the pack leader. He killed the engine of the car after rolling in front of the largest building, there were at least three levels to it and Kane could see past the glamour placed on it. The buildings looked the same only newly constructed.

Kane glanced at Isis, she had fallen back asleep and Kane couldn't blame her. It had been a long night and he had found nothing leading to the disappearances of the downworlders. Kane shook Isis awake.

"Were here," he told her as he stepped out of the car. She followed suit, she looked at the buildings doubtfully.

"I have this strange feeling," Isis said looking into the dark windows of the large building.

"It's probably you just sensing the others, come on," Kane motioned for her to follow. They moved to what looked to be a garage door only for a lot bigger vehicle. Kane stopped in front of it, not exactly sure about what was about to happen. He slammed his fist against the door a couple times. He waited, nothing happened, he knocked again no answer.

"Maybe everyone's asleep," Isis suggested.

"No," Kane said looking up. "They would have heard. Either they left or—"

He never got to finish, a huge body slammed him up against the door. Isis screamed and Kane could see over the figure that held him that she was being pushed back by something shorter.

"Erasmus, you idiot, it's just me. It's Kane," he gasped at Pryor's first in command. He was instantly let go of and helped to his feet by a large, red bearded man.

"Sorry, Kane," Erasmus said, his welsh accent evident. "You gave us quite a stir, knocking on the door like that. Pryor wanted me to make sure we weren't about to be attacked. Come in, he'll be happy to see you." He pushed the door open and gestured for them to enter.

The hallways of the building were concrete and were only wide enough for two people to walk down, side by side. They followed Erasmus and another werewolf, they one that forced Isis backwards, through the maze of corridors. Isis stuck close to Kane and used her sense and didn't wonder off. The place was dark, a few lights every hundred feet or so. Soon they found themselves in a mess hall. There were a few other members of the pack awake; one was the person they had come to see.

"Pryor," Kane said as they group approached the pack leader. The old man looked up from the table he was sitting at, talking with a few others. A grin instantly stretched across his face.

"Kane, it's been a while," Pryor jumped up and approached them. He shook Kane's had vigorously. His brown eyes were kind looking and he had laugh lines on his face. The only hair on his head was that he had from his rough, grey beard.

"A few years, yes," Kane said politely.

"Yes, I think it was when you went up against that greater demon. I cannot, for the life of me, remember its name, though."

"We were never successful in identifying it, so I doubt you would know," Kane smirked. "But I am being rude. This is Isis – Kane gestured to the owner of the name, Pryor took her hand and shook it – she's a rogue werewolf I just managed to save from a few Shax demons. Isis this is Pryor Fieldings, pack leader to the Miami pack."

"Shax demons, interesting. Well, I'm sorry for what has happened to you, if there is anything I can do for you, just ask."

"Well, actually that's why were here," Kane told the old pack leader.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could watch her. She's only fourth months into being a werewolf, she needs the help," Kane explained.

"Since when have you cared for Downworlders, Kane? I hear you have a particular grudge, though an understandable one, against the vampire leader, Leila," Pryor lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, you know I've always preferred werewolves, and besides, with all this disappearances we need to make sure all are in good hands," Pryor's smile had vanished at the mention of the disappearances.

"So, you Shadowhunters have finally decided to get involved. I reported the first few disappearances nearly two months ago. Since then we've lost 20 more," Pryor said motioning to take a seat at the table he had been sitting at. A few of the other people moved in order for them to sit. Isis seemed nervous, but Kane could think of nothing to help her.

"Two months ago," Kane frowned, turning back to the conversation. "I didn't know that, I only learned the other day and only because Leila had come to talk to Gaylen about it. Apparently the same things are happening to the Downworlders."

"Do you have any clue to who's behind it?" Pryor leaned forward.

"Not as of yet, I want to say that the Shax demons are part of it somehow, but that is undeterminable at the moment. Though, I've never known them to hunt in a group over two."

"What about those who have been kidnapped, any sign of them?" Pryor looked anxious. Kane shook his head. "I'm sorry for all the questions, but it's just that Mary….was among the ones taken." Mary was Pryor's mate, or wife, however anybody wished to call it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kane said truthfully stricken with grief. Mary had always been kind to him, she had practically adopted him. "But hopefully we can get her back soon. Gaylen has, by this point, contacted the Clave; they'll be doing their best."

"I hope your right; I think I'm ageing in years by the day. You can't imagine how much strain there's been. All the families are demanding to know what happened, but I cannot give them the answers they seek," Pryor said quietly. Kane could see he was near to a break down. "The worst part is watching them, every time someone comes through the front doors people are swarming to see who it is. Those who are searching for the ones that are lost, always turn away with glum faces." He sighed add rubbed a hand over his face.

"Pryor, by the Angel—"

"No!" Pryor interrupted pulling himself together. "There is no need for you to make promises; that is the Claves job. Now, you asked for a favor, and of course you can stay here Isis."

"What about all my things. All my clothes?" Isis asked. Kane took in for the first time that she was wearing pajamas.

"We'll take care of that, you needn't worry. I'm sure your both hungry. Graham, bring are guests some food. Something cooked." Everyone laughed, even Isis managed a smile. They were given a good amount of roast beef, bread, butter, and some other things. Isis ate like she hadn't eaten in months; that, probably, wasn't stretching the truth too far. The look of the apartment she had been staying in told him of how much money she had.

"She'll make a fine addition, after a couple months of training," Pryor was saying with a big grin watching them. "Were a little short on patrolmen, one new person doesn't seem like much, but it's better than one less one."

"Well, I better get going," Kane said pushing the plate in front of him away. "I need to get back to searching and then I need to get back to Chamuel Hall. Gaylen has probably counted me as one of the missing and I don't want them to start thinking that the Nephilim are disappearing too."

"Oh come now, Kane, it is late. Stay for the night. Besides, I know for a fact that car isn't yours, you'll only attract attention to yourself," Pryor said standing up as well.

"I can't there is—"

"No, I'll hear none of that. Erasmus, show them to their rooms. I would show you myself, but I have things to take care of," Pryor waved them away with a dismissive gesture. Kane would have liked to stay and argue, or better yet, leave. However, he was forced into another tight hallway. Not a word was said for during this time and Kane was mentally kicking himself.

It's not like he didn't like being around the werewolves, he thought they were a large improvement on the vampires. However, Kane had this distinct feeling that Pryor was reluctant to let him go. Not out of fear for him or love or him, but out of ear for himself and his pack. Demons were taught to werewolves just as much as Shadowhunters were taught about how to control transforming; it was easy to see the lack of enthusiasm with being left to take care of a pack when its own members were being kidnapped. He wanted Kane nearby, as a Shadowhunter, just in case whoever was kidnapping the Downworlders too it one more level and attack head on.

Kane reached inside his pocket to grasp something. It was a rosary, the only thing that he had of his mother's. It had a wooden cross and beads, fairly simple, but as a Shadowhunter something simple was all you needed. He always kept it on hand; his mother's face always emerged when he had a hold of it. He nearly bumped into Erasmus, who had stopped walking. It brought him back to the current time.

"Here we are. Kane you can have this one, Isis, this one right here," Erasmus told them. He gestured to two doorways. Kane moved to the one that Erasmus had gestured to first. It was as small as his room at Chamuel Hall, only a lot less homely. Like the rest of the building, the room was made of concrete; grey and dull. There wasn't anything in the room except for a dresser and a bed, and even those were a poor sight. Of course, Kane couldn't argue against it as they were living far from civilization.

"I guess I have no choice, but to thank Pryor," he said to himself, but Erasmus answered.

"You know Pryor, he'll refuse it saying that your welcome here anytime," he stalked away, his red hair visible from some distance.

"I thought you said you were acquainted, not family," Isis said

"I guess family would be correct. I know Pryor because he's actually distantly related. When I was younger, my fath…..my parents were always in his company so I grew up with him around. The others I came to know because they often had meetings at my parent's house," Kane said loosing himself in the memories, than shaking himself out of them. "Well, it's late. Good night."

"Night."

Kane sighed it was going to be a long night. He always had a hard time sleeping in strange places, especially a place he had never visited. It was the same thing on his first night at Chamuel Hall. He remembered only too well. Every sound, his fear making this seem like they were right in front of him. Shadows became full figures. He hadn't slept a wink that night, nor the day after that. He grew accustomed to it. It was easier with the rosary.

His mother had given it to him the day he started training, something to keep her close. Kane never knew his mother to have believed in God, but she must have to have had it. Kane remembered they day he began to believe in God. His third night staying at Chamuel Hall he had taken out the rosary out and started talking. Not really praying, he didn't know any of the ones for a rosary, but he felt like God was listening. Nothing seemed to bother him after that night. Why did he suddenly believe? Maybe because he was never scared of anything after that or maybe because of the Angel Raziel, he just decided.

It was the same for this night. Only inner fears jumped out at him. What if they would never learn what was taking the Downworlders? What if Shadowhunter started getting abducted? It was a prospect he didn't want to face. He lay down on the bed and he pulled the rosary out and started reciting the prayers he knew know that he had not known as a child. Whether it was the repetitive sound of his voice or exhaustion, he didn't know, but he finally drifted off to sleep.

He woke up suddenly aware that someone was watching him. He shot up and turned to the place he felt the gaze of someone's eyes. It was Isis, she was sitting on the floor with her back against the door, starring off at a world Kane could not see. She blinked when she noticed he was awake

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I have headaches a lot and they keep me up if I don't have—"

"Pain killers," Kane finished. He remembered the bottle on the bedside stand in the apartment. "I understand. I used to have trouble sleeping." She nodded. He didn't have a watch, nor did the room have an alarm clock so he didn't know what time it was.

"I wanted to ask you something," Isis asked. Kane swung his legs off of the bed. "How do we exist, the Downworlders, what you called us, and the Nephilim and demons?"

Kane sighed; why not know he had nothing else to do now that he was wide awake.

"Well, the Downworlders have been around for nearly forever, as was the demons. It is believed that human and demon blood was mixed to create the Downworlders. Demons come from different dimensions and not necessarily the same one," Kane explained. "The Nephilim are a different matter, see. Nearly a thousand years ago, the date is unknown; a Shadowhunter by the name of Jonathan had a warlock summon the Angel Raziel. He begged Raziel to mix his blood in a cup and give it to men to drink so he may gain power to defeat the hordes of demons invading our world. Those men became known as the Shadowhunters, as did their children, and their children's children. They were given the first Gray Book, listing all of the runes, to use in their fight against demons."

"Runes?"

"Marks, they give us different abilities. It's not as great as it sounds," Kane said holding out his hand to show her the thin, silver scares etched on his skin. "See those, when we use are stele to draw the marks on, that is what is left behind. And this – Kane pointed to a star like scar on his shoulder – every Shadowhunter is born with it. It is the mark of Raziel."

"So, Shadowhunters are basically police of the supernatural world," Isis said after leaning back against the wall, having abandoned it to look at the things Kane had showed her.

"In a way, yes," Kane smirked. "And like police there are always those who think rationally and those irrationally. A few years ago an ex-Shadowhunter, Valentine Morgenstern, got his hands onto the Mortal Instruments, three objects used in the creation of the Nephilim. It would have ended really badly if he had his way. We almost lost, but he was killed in time by another Shadowhunter. After that everything has pretty much quieted down."

"Except for the disappearances," Isis reminded him.

"Yes, and frankly I don't understand it. Who needs them, and why? I can't imagine the have a cage to hold all of them, and with all those that they've kidnapped, they have created a force to be reckoned with." What he had just said pulled at his brain, almost as if it was important, but he couldn't think of what and let it be.

"Where do you live, the Shadowhunters?" Isis implored.

"We live around. They've got an Institute up in Brooklyn, New York. In fact, the events I was talking about revolved around that Institute. There's on here, in Miami, obviously, and one in Los Angeles, Californa. Those are major ones, along with some others across the U.S. and the world," Kane said.

"So, you don't really have a designated home country?"

Actually, we do, but you wouldn't find it on any map. It's glamoured so all mundane who reach its border automatically are transported to the other side, they don't notice a thing. It's called Idris."

"Have you ever been there?" Isis asked curiously.

"No, I was born in Wales, but grew up in an Institute in Maine, thus the lack of the welsh accent. That's actually how Erasmus came to become Pryor's first, but that's a story for another time," Isis smiled weakly.

"That blade you were wielding earlier, what was it," she asked as if it had just popped into her head, which it probably had.

"This," Kane said pulling out a tube with blunt edges, "is called a seraph blade. Deactivated it looks like this, but when you speak its name it becomes a deadly weapon. All Shadowhunters get their own at some point. They are named after angels."

"What are yours named?"

"Mine are named after the three angels that work closest to humans, the three whose work is dealt with on Earth: Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. I feel that since they are closer to humans than any of the other angels, besides, perhaps, Raziel, it will be a better protection against demons. After all God appointed Micheal the leader of his army. "

"You do believe in God than," Isis pointed at his rosary, it had fallen to the pillow. "I don't think that you would carry it around otherwise." Kane smiled.

"Yes, I believe, for angels exist, why not God?" Isis only shrugged. Kane continued to speak. "In any case, it belonged to my mother. She gave it to me when I started training, then she died a few months later."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Isis offered. Kane only grimaced, he never understood such phrases.

"Why, it is not your fault, it should not matter to you either way," Kane said. Isis shrugged again and reverted the conversation back to its path, a topic he didn't feel inclined to talk about.

"What about your father?"

"I have not seen or heard from my father after my mother's death," Kane said with a dismissive tone. Isis must have gotten the drift because she fell silent. Kane watched her for any sign of emotion, but all he saw was a blank face. He didn't know is she was confused, angry, miserable, or dumbfounded by all that she learned. She must have learned a lot more in those last few minutes than in the last for months.

"What about you, what was your life like before four months ago?" Kane had no idea what made him ask it. Maybe it was because she had learned something about him, now he felt compelled to know something about her. She stiffened and looked at him, her eyes suddenly become gold.

"I think I'll go to bed," she said and got up. She turned her back to him and left the room. _Apparently_, Kane thought, _it's a touchy subject_. In all fairness, though, he had brushed off her last question, but at least he gave a short answer. Kane found himself wondering why he had answered so many questions he had found personal.

In the end he decided not to dwell too much on anything and went back to sleep.

Author's Note: Okay, so this one was a bit longer by a few hundred words, not much, but it was longer. I aim to make all chapters longer, but that could prove difficult and I'm not exactly a good writer so. You may have noticed that I mention a few things from the actual book series, just to keep it connected.


	3. Worsening Day

Authors Note: Continuing onward.

He heavy doors opened as Kane stepped in front of them. It was in the afternoon and he was hoping to avoid Gaylen for another few hours.

He had left Isis with Pryor, promising that he wouldn't leave her there alone and would come back to visit. It was an excuse to continue going there and talking with Pryor.

"I'll come back, I swear by the Angel. But I have to go, Gaylen's probably gnashing his teeth to nubs because of me, besides, perhaps I can get some Shadowhunters to come and speak with you," he had told Pryor.

"Yes, I suppose your right. Though, I never really cared too much for the Clave," Pryor said with a sigh.

"No Downworlder ever does," Kane called as he stalked to the car he had taken and drove off. The car was now parked in an alleyway quite a few blocks from where he had taken it.

He walked through the quiet corridors of Chamuel Hall without incident. _Everyone must be training or something_, thought Kane. After all, usually someone's at the door the instant someone walks in. He went straight to his room and locked the door. He pushed somethings out of the way on his desk and pulled out a very old book on demons.

He still had this feeling that the Shax demons that had attacked him and Isis came into play with the disappearances. Kane looked and looked through the whole book, but it never spoke about large harvestings of Downworlders in any of the demons history. He sighed in frustration as he closed the book. He tapped his fingers on the arm rests and then got up.

He paced across the room and grabbed another book, this one speaking about summoning. The sole purpose of the book was not to teach Shadowhunters, for they can't in the first place, how to summon demons, but understand why or how they were summoned. They only thing it said in the book were that Shax demons could be summoned by warlocks. He slammed that book shut and put his head in his hands. Things got even worse after that.

He could hear him coming from a mile off, which was sort of strange because usually he was really silent on his feet. As a door slammed in the distances, Kane winced and thought; _I wish he wouldn't do this right now. _But still it came; Gaylen reached the outside of his door and started slamming his fist against it as though he was being chased.

"Kane open up," Gaylen's angry voice reached into the room. "You disobeyed me and—"Kane had gotten up, figuring it would be better face-to-face, and opened the door.

"Put my life in danger and all that jazz. Yes, I am aware of what I did and what could have happened. But I couldn't sit around and do nothing."

"So, you couldn't wait for the Clave to respond to my requests," Gaylen demanded harshly. Kane shrugged, which only seemed to make Gaylen even angrier.

"You know the Clave; they like to take their dear sweet time," Kane told Gaylen. "You know I wouldn't do anything as stupid as deliberately puting myself at death's door."

"Sometimes I think that's exactly what you do. You may not know it, but your only mortal, you can't withstand everything—"

"I know that, but neither can those who trust us to keep our end of the bargain. The Downworlders are getting worried and the Clave hasn't done anything. I surprised that you didn't report the disappearances when they first became more frequent," Kane's voice began to rise

"Don't make this about me, were talking about you," Gaylen said, his voice also rising slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't have acted unless you had months ago," Kane said furious. "Pryor's told me he's lost at least twenty in the last two months."

"You went to go see the werewolf," Galyen said, his tone of voice dropped slightly.

"Yes, though I didn't plan on it until I ran into a few Shax demons that were nearly upon a rogue werewolf. In the end, it was the only place I could think to take her," Kane told him, his voice also dropping lower.

"Shax demons, they don't usually attack in packs," Galyen said his gaze turning away as he got lost in thought.

"That's why I precisely think that their part of this somehow, though I'm not sure how."

"Follow me," Gaylen said and gestured for Kane to follow him. Kane obeyed. They left his room and turned left down a corridor that led to the study. The walked quickly and in silence. Kane slipped his hands into his jean pockets wondering what Gaylen would possibly want to show him.

His answer came when they entered the study. Everyone was gathered there. Jake and Will where near the fireplace, both of them keeping quiet and out of the way. Rhia and Nero were conversing quietly by the desk. The last three occupants of Chamuel Hall were all older than twenty years of age.

There was Jessica, a red headed forty year old. She was rarely seen wandering about, Kane assumed she was rarely ever there during the day. Then it was there were two other men, they were Dominic and James. Both were twins and had seen tough years. They had very dark hair and brown eyes, Kane liked them, they had good humor but could be scary when it was needed. They were near a bookshelf in the back; they appeared to be having a heated argument.

These weren't all the people in the room, though, there were at least six others. All of them were standing at the desk that Gaylen used. They were dressed in black cloaks; they appeared to have only just recently arrived. Kane knew at once that they were Shadowhunters. What he wasn't expecting was to actually know one of them. He stopped dead in his tracks as the group turned upon hearing their footsteps. The one in front, obviously the leader, was his father.

Kane looked very little like his father. Henry Silverblade was a tale muscular man. His brown hair was short cut and peppered with grey. His brow and nose was hawk like, giving him a predatorial look. His blue eyes, nearly the only thing Kane had inherited from him, were glued on his son. Kane could see some age had crept into his father's face where it hadn't been before.

His father had also frozen to the spot he was at when he had seen his son. You might have thought he had just been introduced to the U.S. president (Though, to a Shadowhunter, that wouldn't have seemed all that grand). He cleared his throat in the awkward silence.

"Hello Kane," he said, he hesitated before saying a bit more quietly: "Son."

Kane straightened up and said briskly, "Father." His father looked a little hurt, but Kane could hardly care with what he had put him through.

It was silent again; no one seemed to want to break the tense silence. Rhia and Nero were in the corner looking like they'd rather face a greater demon then sit in the room at that exact moment. Gaylen, who had moved back to his desk, finally had the courage to do so.

"Kane, your father was sent by the Clave to look into the Downworlders disappearances. He only arrived a few minutes before you and since you have brought something, whether it might be related or not, ought to share it with him." Kane would have rather walked through Hell and back before saying anything to his father about his recent life, but, as it had just been said, it might prove useful and Kane knew he could only do so much.

"Yes, I believe I have something," Kane started looking at his father, trying to keep an indifferent look on his face. "When I was out looking for anything that might lead to the kidnapped Downworlders, I was attacked by a Shax demon. At the time I didn't think anything of it. I ended up killing it inside this small rundown apartment building. The occupant of the room I had fallen into was rogue werewolf; she has been on her own for the last four months, before then, she was living a normal life. Anyway, well we were introducing ourselves, three more Shax demons appeared; I didn't attempt to fight them as I needed to get Isis, the werewolf's name, out of there. I brought her to the only place I knew to be safe."

"To Pryor," Henry nodded his head as if he was approving.

"Yes," Kane said, admitting to himself that he had been a little more stiff then needed. "And that's pretty much it."

"Very interesting," said one of the three women in the new arrivals. She was a little shorter than Kane's father and had blond hair."Shax demons don't usually hunt in packs."

"I think we all know that," Henry said. "Your right though, they might have something to do with the disappearances."

"So, what do you suppose we do," Gaylen asked leaning forward in his chair.

"My group and I plan on going to the group of Downworlders who members have been taken; I think that the Clave wouldn't want anyone but us to work on this. No, you are not permitted to—"He was interrupted by Kane.

"No, I may be young yet, but as a member of the Clave I say this: I have no plans of doing nothing. Besides, I've already promised Pryor I'd visit, he hasn't seen me since….," Kane let the sentence hang. His father looked at him, his head half hanging; he seemed to being taking in his son for the first time.

"I suppose you are too stubborn to think otherwise," he said. Kane kept silent in answer. His father smirked, raising his head. "Just like your mother. She wouldn't have let anyone stand in her way when she knew she could do something for someone. Fine, I suppose you can continue seeing Pryor, but if there is anything else that you think you must do, either talk to me or Gaylen." He shook his head as if he knew Kane wouldn't do any such thing when he found something he could act on.

The meeting continued when the younger Shadowhunters left. They had all adjourned to the training room, where Kane was beating his anger into a punching bag. Nero and Rhia, who were gazing at him wearily from the side line, were talking with him.

"So, Gaylen has known about the disappearances for two months already?" Rhia said.

"Yeah, but in all fairness, there was no evidence that anything was happening at the time," Kane said through gritted teeth as he swung at the bag. Kane didn't see Nero and Rhia look at each other with confusion; usually he was trying to find some way to insult Gaylen.

"Kane are you feeling alright?" Nero asked with an unsure grin.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I've just been put through seven years of my life without my father, who suddenly appears out of nowhere," he said furiously and hit the sand bag a couple more times, though he wasn't completely aware of what he was saying.

"Your father looked pretty surprised himself," Rhia said.

"Kind of strange as he knows where I've been," Kane breathed, he was sweating heavily. In truth he wasn't really angry that he got to see his father after so many years of thinking he didn't care it was more of the fact that his father hadn't warned him that he was coming. He would've prepared himself and then he remembered he hadn't been there when Gaylen had gotten his answer from the Clave. _Not his fault that I wasn't here_, Kane thought.

"Nero, come here, I need someone to wrestle with," Kane said trying to turn his attention to what he was doing. Nero looked amused, as if he knew what Kane was trying to do, but stepped forward.

Nero always had the upper hand when they wrestled. His muscular strength always gave him the advantage of strength, but that was only if he could catch Kane, who's advantage came with begin slim. However, it took less than five minutes to have Kane in a painful headlock.

"Give up Kane," Nero said teasingly.

"Never," Kane gasped.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't pop off my son's head, Mr. Noxstern." Kane felt himself fall backwards as Nero let go of him quickly in surprise. Lifting his head slightly, he saw his father standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. He got to his feet slowly and kept his eyes on his father. "If I could talk to Kane alone, you two, please?" Nero and Rhia left without a backward glance and Henry Silverblade stepped closer.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you sooner than this," he said looking a little embarrassed. "It was hard after you mother's…..passing. Don't you remember when we used to go and take picnics near Sebago Lake."

"Nessun maggior dolore Che ricordarsi del tempo felice Nella miseria," Kane said, quoting one of his favorite authors.

"True, it's probably not the best of times to remember happy times, but do you really think this meeting is one of misery?" Kane's father asked.

"I haven't seen you since before mom's death, I had to endure her funeral ceremony without my father, and had to suffer without that same person for the last seven years," Kane angrily exclaimed.

"I suppose," Henry said quietly. "I didn't go around my pain the right way. Was it stupid to leave you alone? Yes. I should have explained, or something, told you why your mother had been killed or told you who. However, at the time I couldn't quite come to term with it either."

_He says it as if it explains everything_, Kane thought bitterly.

"Why and who, killed my mother I mean," Kane asked, keeping his tone emotionless.

"Why is quite simple, because she was Nephilim and what else do demons try to do when they come by a Shadowhunter. The demon was an Ahiab – Kane winced at the thought – so she more or less sacrificed herself in an attempt to destroy it, avoiding the horror of being the demons toy. She of course did destroy it, not exactly sure how though."

Kane opened his mouth to say that he appreciated the fact that he had managed to tell him what had happened those many years ago, but one of his squad mates interrupted. It was a mild aged man who was starting to lose his hair.

"We should be going Henry; Gaylen said we should start with the vampire clan here. Apparently the leader wants updates," he said, his voice was rather small and quiet, but held lots of emotion.

"Coming Martin," Henry then said to Kane: "We'll have to catch up some other time." He stood up, his eyes still on his son.

Kane only answered with a weak smile, which seemed the only answer his father needed, who seemed to have perked up with the motion. He turned and left the room. Kane sighed, _Could life get anymore complicated?_ _Of course, it could, it just takes some time for it to happen._

He did in fact get to his father later. His father and his company came back late into the evening. The all look like they'd been harassed. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, the others talking to Gaylen and the Shadowhunters from Chamuel Hall. His father reserved himself for his son.

"So how was it, I mean to be around the blood sucking liar," Kane asked.

"Leila, she's no liar, in fact she's more trust worthy than Pryor," Kane's father said taking a sip of apple cider from the mug in his hands. Kane choked and sputtered on his own apple cider.

"What?" he finally gasped.

"Oh, you know Pryor, he may act innocent, but he has a dark past. That, of course, was before I set him on a better track, but I still have doubts about him. Leila on the other hand," Kane's father starred pointedly at him, "manages to tell most everything down to the very detail, except for the occasional times she'll leave something out to save her ass, but there's not much I can do about that."

"But what about those attacks on the werewolves," Kane asked quickly, "surely her or her clan had something to do with it?"

"Ah, yes, I've hear about your grudge. In fact, I think she might have mentioned it after I told her who I was. No, she and her clan had nothing to do with that, though I can't say I was dealing with it personally. However, the Shadowhunter who questioned her about it was later questioned by the Inquisitor, who found no evidence in anything that Leila said, relayed by the Shadowhunter, that the deaths of those werewolves were her or her clan's doing."

"That is not a very particular fool proof way of questioning a Downworlder," Kane scoffed.

"No, but at least we were more or less sure it wasn't them," His father shrugged.

"So did you find anything of interest?"

"Not really," Henry said, "We were more or less given the same accounts as Gaylen was. The kidnaps were separate and somewhere they couldn't be witnessed. No evidence of a struggle, so either demons have become smart enough to cover their own tracks or someone's doing it for them."

"Well, we all know the answer to that, the only question is who," Kane said with some sarcasm.

"Likely a warlock, though why kidnap other warlocks is a mystery. We've decided to keep investigating before looking into any Downworlders, they'd instantly jump on the fact that were questioning those groups who members are disappearing," said Henry.

"I'm surprised that none of them has accused the Shadowhunters."

"You don't think haven't?" his father said looking at him. "There are those who've already speculated that. They have representatives storming into Idris at this very moment, and who can blame them."

Kane shrugged. In truth, no one could blame them for being scared. After all none, of the Shadowhunter had gone missing, yet. That's what was really bothering Kane. Why? He didn't know why, just that it was somehow important.

"When are you going to speak with Pryor," he asked his father, giving a side long glance.

"Within the next couple of days, we want to continue with the vampires a little while longer just to make sure we haven't missed anything."

"I'll tell him, I have plans of going out that way. He's so worried, I don't think he would have let me go if I hadn't reassured him that I would come back," Kane shrugged watching the others talk.

"That's Pryor for you, I can imagine that he has Mary herded into some dark corner of that old building," Henry smirked. Kane hated to tell his father what he knew, but he had to correct his father before he went to see his old friend.

"Mary was one of the taken," he said rather bluntly. His father looked startled.

"Oh," was all he said in answer.

"I wonder if this isn't linked to what happened in the last few years, with Valentine," Kane said out loud, thinking more than suggesting.

"I doubt it. Valentines dead and who is around to continue his work. Besides, he only needed one Downworlder from each of the major parties; too many have been taken to consider it."

"It was just a thought," Kane said with a dismissive hand wave.

"At least you have ideas, the Clave hasn't really put as much as a thought into it," Kane's father grimaced. "I suspect that they aren't worried as much as they should. After all who suspects a plot after one has just been taken care of?"

"I do, after all, were all trained to suspect anything."

"Your mother would have said the same thing. Heck, your mother would put herself in any situation to figure out anything that bothered her," his father said with a small, sad smile.

"Who said I wouldn't?"

Henry laughed, "I bet you would. Though, I can't say that being like your mother is probably the best thing."

"There's something else bothering me. Is the things that are happening, just happening here, or is it happening in other places."

"Oh, yes. We've gotten several reports from other countries. We weren't too worried when it started here, after all Miami is one of the largest demon holes in the U.S., so we weren't surprised, but soon places that you wouldn't expect started having the disappearances so we had to act." Kane nodded his head. The whole affair was starting to worry him more every second.

"Are the Silent Brothers involved yet," he asked curiously.

"Hmm, oh, not yet, but it's only a matter of time," Kane's father said uncomfortably. Kane's uncle was a Silent Brother, Cadmus. Kane's grandparents weren't exactly happy with their son's choice of Shadowhunter profession. They went as far as banning Kane's father from seeing him again. Of course, since their death's, Henry had seen Cadmus a couple of times. Kane had this feeling that his father had become uneasy in his brother's company. Kane had never met his uncle and had always hoped to.

"They'll be big help, especially tracking demons," Kane stated. Suddenly, his father turned on him, a more serious face than the one that had occupied it seconds before.

"That reminds me; I heard you tracked down a dragon demon. I also heard you were without your blades," he looked more worried than angry. Kane was suddenly annoyed.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Nero and Rhia got there in time."

"Wait, "got there in time"? You mean they weren't there with you already," Henry interjected.

"Yeah, I lost them and when I spotted the demon I followed, you can relax; I brought a gladius."

"Your brought a…. Kane you've been taught in caution," Henry exploded, not realizing the others were staring.

"Why do you care," Kane asked scathingly, his anger bursting.

"I'm your father, that's why I care."

"What about those last seven years, where were you caring than?" His father turned red, his mouth worked to find words, but none came. This only fed Kane's anger.

"That's what I thought," he ignored the other's gazes as he left. Dramatic, was the word for it, not that he planned it that way; it's just the way it had come out. In fact, he had wanted to avoid such a conversation, but luck just wasn't on his side.

His room was dark, which helped his sudden headache. He shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the sink faucet. In the end, he decided it was better to take a shower. He let the hot water, which was scalding his skin, roll of his skin. When he was finished he got dressed in black pants and black t-shirt. He looked himself up and down in the mirror, he noticed he had a considerable amount of rough fuzz on his face, he decided it gave him a harder look. He left the bathroom.

And immediately wished he had locked the door when he had come into his room.

"Don't you guys have something better to do than follow me around and worry about me," Kane asked Nero and Rhia who were waiting inside his room's doorway. Nero smiled grimly and Rhia looked scared. Kane suddenly got a creeping chill feeling running over his still semi-warm body. He asked slowly: "What is it guys?"

"What makes you think there's anything?" Nero asked his voice betraying his question.

"One, you look like you'd rather drown yourself than tell me whatever you came to tell me, and two, Rhia looks like she doesn't know whether to be scared or excited. Now what is it that is making both of you look like I'm about to see my own funeral?"

"Well, see it's sort of a touchy subject for you," Nero said quickly.

"If this is about my dad, you can drop it I don't want to—"

"No, it's not that," Rhia rushed in, she took a deep breath before adding; "You've been summoned by the Seelie Court."

Kane's mind went blank for more than a half-second. He thought he felt his arm twitch, or maybe his lips, his mind didn't want to comprehend anything at that exact moment.

"Kane?"

He turned back to the bathroom and slammed the door once he was inside, locking the door and making sure his body was in a good position to block it.

"You'll have to tell the Queen that she has caught me at an inconvenient time. Tell her that one of you will go in my stead," he called, his headache returning once more.

"She requested you specifically," Rhia called through.

"Of course she did," Kane mumbled under his breath, then he raised his voice, "Than tell her that I am in no mood to meet with her and that she better call me in the next hundred to forever years from now."

"Kane," Nero called through, "You know she's not one to refuse a summons from."

"Then I guess you'd better make that two hundred and forever years, because there is no way I'm going to that hellish place," Kane could hear Nero whispering fast. _Most likely explaining my past with the Seelie Court_, Kane thought bitterly. Rhia wasn't there the first time he had gone and he was thankful for that.

"But Kane it doesn't sound like she wants to talk about your….," considering her strained voice and inability to finish the sentence, he could tell Rhia wasn't exactly sure about what she was saying.

"Yeah, she doesn't state it outright. But trust me, it will crop up," Kane said. He heard Nero say something quietly to Rhia. Understanding at the last second, Kane shot his hand towards the knob, but Nero was fast with his stele, Kane fell on his back and was staring up into both Nero's and Rhia's faces.

"That wouldn't have happened if I had remembered my stele," Kane said grumpily, getting up off the floor.

"Is she really that bad?" Rhi asked.

"When she uses words; yes," Kane said bluntly. "If I lost my soul every time she twist her words, I'd be dead a thousand times over."

"So are you going?" Nero asked Kane. Kane would have punched him, but he figured it wasn't Nero he had to be angry with.

"I guess I'll have to. At any rate it will give me a good chance to vent some of my anger on her," Kane mumbled. He moved across his bed room and grabbed his trench coat off his desks chair. When he had first gotten it was more to look fashionable, but know he just used it to keep his clothes dry in the pouring rain.

Not that it was raining, in fact, the night was calm and peaceful. It disgusted Kane, but then again, that was probably because of his mood. First his father was trying to act like he had been caring for him for the last seven years, then the Queen of the Seelie Court was calling upon him, his day couldn't possibly get worse.

"My father doesn't know about the summons, right?" Kane asked Nero, who shook his Head. "Good, he's probably heard about everything from Gaylen, he'll only try to stop her. Why didn't you tell him?" The last bit sounded a little more desperate despite the fact that he'd rather face down the Queen right at that moment then have his father involved. Nor was it a real question, so Nero didn't answer.

They grabbed a bus, Kane loathed taking the bus. Mundanes were obnoxious and they smelled, he would have walked, but it was a long way to the place they needed to get. Mirror Lake was a thirty six minute bus drive from Chamuel Hall, and through it all, Kane silently complained to himself about the driver, the passengers, and the seats. It was mostly to keep his mind off of his pending meeting. The arrived two blocks from the lake and they walked the rest of the way.

Kane always thought that the fact that it was surrounded by homes was a slight inconvenience. That, however, there was an easy solution for that; the glamoured trio hopped a fence and landed right on the shore of Mirror Lake.

"I'll be back in a jiff. If I don't come back, well….at least you know I've gone to a better place, or not, it depends on how you look at it," Kane couldn't help joking around; it was another way to ease tension. The moon rose over the lake and was held between the shore and the small island right in the middle of the lake.

Well Nero and Rhia stood on shore; Kane swam to the spot where the moon was frozen. As he swam over the moons reflection, he dropped into darkness. He felt his feet hit dry dirt as he landed more or less elegantly. Roots and vines hung from the ceiling of the hollowed out earthen corridor in which Kane now stood. The moss that crept along the wall was glowing eerily.

Kane shook himself, trying to drain off most of the water his clothes had soaked in. He looked up as he heard vines being drawn back; it was a faerie knight coming to collect him.

"Good, you came alone," he said to Kane.

"As requested, now take me to your leader," Kane answered, half smiling at his joke. The faerie led him forward and he reluctantly followed.

Author's Note: So Kane's father has finally come into the picture, but it isn't the figure I mentioned in the summery. I really have nothing much to explain until later when it starts needing to be explained. I also have been leaving clues to as where this is going to go, just something for you to think about.

_Nessun maggior dolore Che ricordarsi del tempo felice Nella miseria. _(There is no greater pain than to remember a happy time when one is in misery.)

― Dante Alighieri, _The Divine Comedy_


	4. Debt

Author's Note: I want to remind people that each city that has a Shadowhunter Institution there is a local Queen of the Seelie Court, so this is not the same one that was viewed in the actual Mortal Instruments.

The dirt corridor soon turned into a polished stone one, the material shimmered like powdered jewels. He wasn't quiet as amazed as the first time he had seen it the two or three years beforehand. Neither he nor the faerie knight spoke the whole while, at that suited Kane just fine. He needed the time to prepare himself, so he could stand before the Queen without every inch of him twitching with rage.

The corridor opened out into a wide room whose floor was packed dirt and whose walls were lined with high stone pillars twined all over with vines and bright flowers bursting with color. There was a strange sweet music playing, flawed with sweet-sour notes, a sort of aural equivalent of honey mixed with lemon juice, and there was a circle of faeries dancing to the music, their feet barely seeming to skim the floor. Their hair—blue, black, brown and scarlet, metal gold and ice white.

Kane ignored the dancers, though they didn't exactly ignore him. He was a popular figure in this court, mostly because of his last and only encounter with them. Their eye's turned on him and followed as he crossed the room and entered the next, but fairly smaller corridor. At the end of this corridor was a screen; behind it was the Queen's Chambers. Kane didn't even wait for the knight to pull the screen back; he tossed back the vine screen and strode into the room.

The room itself was plain, the earthen walls hung with pale fabric. Will-o'-the-wisps glowed in glass jars. A lovely woman reclined on a low couch surrounded by what must have been her courtiers; an assortment of faeries, from tiny sprites to what looked like lovely human girls with long hair.

"My Queen," said the faerie knight, who had to jog in front of Kane to get to the front of the room first. "The Nephilim that you summoned has arrived."

The Queen barely stirred, her raven black hair fanned out as her head twisted to look at Kane with her ice blue eyes, "Kane Silverblade, it has been long."

"Not long enough," Kane muttered, not caring to lower his voice.

"I surprised you got to my chambers, I remember that you fell quite easily to the music last time," she laughed, her voice light.

"I also wasn't warned of your devilish music. If I had you would had been sure it would not have affected me," Kane snapped. "Now, you wanted me for something, it better be important because I was trying to do other things at the time you asked for me."

The Queen had a slight smile on her face, "I have summoned you for the matter of our brother's and sister's disappearances, we have not heard about any sort of investigation. Has your Clave been contacted?"

"Rest assured, Queen, that the Clave does have a small squad looking into it. I'm sure you'll be contacted in the next week or so. If you would like an earlier meeting, I am sure I can put in something, my father—"

"Your father," the Queen sat up a little straighter with interest.

"Yes, my father," Kane growled, "I am sure, would be happy to answer and ask questions."

"So, Henry Silverblade has finally spoken with his son," the Queen said, lingering on Kane's father to much to Kane's liking.

"What does it matter to you," Kane asked scathingly.

"I wonder what your reaction was like."

"You can imagine. Literally, I'm not going to tell you," Kane said with a flat voice.

"I can already, so his homecoming was not what you imagined it to be," the Queen pushed. She was not one to let any aspect of something that interested her slip by.

"You can say that, but nor was his leaving, so I think I am quite qualified to be angry at my father," Kane said in the same flat voice.

"Hmmm," was all she had in reply. She reverted back to their original conversation, "I do hope your father will come as quick as possible, I worry more each day for those who have disappeared."

"I'm sure you do. Now, if that was all I can get back to my other duties. I'll—"Kane started as he turned away, but he was interrupted by the Queen.

"What other duties? Do not try to lie to me, I speak only truth—"

"The twisted truth, if I may add," Kane said bitterly, not turning to look back, but not taking another step from where he stood.

"As that may be, it's the truth none the less. I can tell a lie from the truth," the Queen said. She was not as calm as she had appeared to be before, "What has is it that makes you rush back before we have even begun to speak?"

Kane turned to look at her, he planned on telling her the truth, or at least, most of it, "You really want to know why, Anain?"

All the faeries in the room gasped at once, no one ever dared use her name. Her ice blue eyes narrowed on him, "Intrigue me."

"Alright; because of you. You think that you've got everyone jumping to you every time you call. Trust me, the next time you want a Shadowhunter, you're not getting me. So, I guess this is farewell," Kane took another few steps.

"That is only part truth, Kane Silverblade. We are not finished speaking yet," Queen Anain said, and without a signal, several knights entered the room and stood in front of the exit.

"Why did I come here if I knew this would happen," Kane said to himself as he mentally kicked himself in the head. _Too bad it doesn't have the same effect as actually getting kicked in the head, _Kane thought to himself,_ then I wouldn't have to talk with her._

"Please, sit down," the Queen pointed to a comfortable chair in front of here.

"No, I think I like standing. Besides, I don't think there is any way I can be comfortable in soaked clothes," Kane said, he could see anger flash behind her eyes, but otherwise, she did not show it. Instead of taking the seat, Kane strode forward and until he was nearly five yards from her.

"If you insist. What about a drink, or maybe something to eat?" she was smiling rather wickedly at the remark.

"I think you know the answer to that as well," Kane said icily. Her smile only grew bigger and even more wicked.

"Then I think I shall get straight to the point. Nearly three years ago you came here and you consumed some of the faerie food—"Kane interrupted her.

"If you remember correctly, like I do, you used a nasty trick to get me to do so," Kane spat, his anger rising to the surface.

"Yes, I suppose, but it does not matter now. You could not leave unless I said you were able, so I offered that you'd owe me a favor, at the time I did not know what it would be. You readily agreed to the deal."

"Yes, though, if I had known what was going to be your 'favor' I would rather have rotted here," Kane's anger getting the better of him.

"Would you have?" Anain raised an eyebrow, "No matter, you accepted and I sent you a written message by one of my subjects telling you what you would do to satisfy the deal. Since that day, I have not heard word from you. I was wondering if you weren't about to go back on your oath you made by the Angel."

"You know I can't do that," Kane said through clenched teeth," despite the fact that I would like to do that very thing."

"Then you have accepted your fate?" the Queen asked in a rather flowery voice. Kane wanted to run one of his seraph blades through her head. He could image the blade sticking out the back of her head, a surprised expression on her face. The blood running quickly off the blade, he would have smiled if not for the conversation. He settled for swatting at a sprite that flew too close to his face.

"I may have said that I couldn't turn back on my oath, but I swore on your 'favor', that means whatever you may choose it to be. You can still change it," Kane said.

"You know that is not how a faeries mind works. What I asked as a favor bound you to your oath. If you do not like it, you should have made absolutely sure that what I said was what I meant," the Queen's eyes held Kane's, who refused to look away. "And really I do not know why you are complaining, many mortals would jump at a chance of an insured future, especially if it is with one of us."

"Not exactly what I call an 'insured future'," Kane grumbled.

"I think you may have forgotten her, here I shall call her. Rureth!" the Queen called lightly.

Actually, it was pretty hard for Kane to forget her. She was a faerie, handmaiden to the Queen, and quite beautiful. But then again, what faerie of the Seelie Court wasn't beautiful. Kane had met her the first time he had come to the Seelie Court. He was more or less fourteen years old, confident in himself, having defeated a demon bordering on lesser and greater. He had been warned of the tricks the faeries used to lure mortals into their traps. Of course, it wasn't entirely his fault as he hadn't been warned to protect himself against their magic music.

As soon as he entered the room where all the faeries were dancing, he fell victim to the enchanting music. The two that had brought him along, Gaylen and Jessica, weren't exactly paying him any attention and didn't acknowledge his lack of absence right away. Kane couldn't recall very much during the time he was under the music's spell. He could remember, of course, the fair maiden that had given him a kiss during their dance. And it wasn't a peck on the lips sort of kiss either. He also remembered a sweet taste piercing the fog that clouded his mind.

It was at that moment that Gaylen and Jessica had noticed Kane's absence and found him still embraced with the faerie. A good, heartfelt smack across the head from Gaylen had brought Kane right out of it. Once he realized what had happened, Kane did his best to explain to Gaylen, who didn't seem all that troubled by it. He only told Kane to be more careful around faeries the next time. That was before they tried to leave. When Kane attempted to leave the hall an invisible force prevented him from going. Kane was distraught, not knowing why.

Gaylen had known automatically what was preventing him from leaving. He stood before the Queen and demanded she release Kane. However, though not to be unexpected, she refused saying that he must do something for her. Kane, without thinking, jumped on the chance of freedom. She had told him that she was not sure what she would have him do yet, but that he must swear on the Angel that he owed her a favor and that he must answer it whenever she called for it.

It was done before Gaylen had anytime to protest. Kane was later told off by him; Gaylen said he should think very carefully before accepting anything a faerie has to offer. He was right, of course. Nearly two months past and Kane had nearly forgotten about the encounter, until a note with the Queen's seal on it arrived. Kane read it. The so called 'favor' was demanding he, for lack of a better word, married the faerie that had kissed him. It didn't give him specific time or date, but that didn't really bother him as much as the first bit. He went straight to Gaylen, who told him to leave it be, but to avoid the Seelie Court for a while. He assured Kane that he would solve it. Kane should have had him swear under oath.

From some dark corner of the room a figure slowly came forward. When they stepped into the light Kane saw who it was. It was the faerie that had landed him in this mess; or at least, on the Queens orders. Rureth was a good head shorter than Kane, her body made her look small and delicate; Kane knew otherwise to think faeries were delicate. She had shimmering silver hair and her eyes were just as pale. Most people would take her for an everyday person, except for the small characteristics Kane couldn't miss. Like the sixth finger on both of her hands, or the white glow of her eyes, literally. It wasn't all that bright, but it was impossible to miss if you weren't a mundane.

"Kane," the faerie said, surprise crossing her face. Then looking as though she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Kane nodded his head in recognition in her direction, without taking his eyes off the Queen.

"Rureth," he said politely. Again, he was imagining a blade sticking out the back of the Queen's head.

"Good, you haven't forgotten," the Queen said it as though it was the most important thing in the world.

"Well, of course, I haven't forgotten. You made sure of that three years ago," Kane stated bitterly. "You think it's so hard to forget something like this."

"Your human minds always do seem to be forgetting things, I wasn't sure if you happened to do so as well," Anain said.

"If it wasn't for the Accords, I'd….," Kane let the sentence hang. In truth there were too many murderous things he'd like to do to her.

"Ha! You wouldn't be able to harm me if you tried," the Queens said, allowing a little bit of bitterness into her voice. "At any rate, we are not here to insult each other. We must talk about your debt to me."

"What about?" Kane said, though, he didn't really care. "It was pretty clear to me in the letter you sent."

"Yes, two years ago," Anain said, dragging it out. Kane didn't like how she said it.

"Meaning?" he looked at her suspiciously

"Meaning, that it _has_ been sometime since you swore your oath," she told him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just for one second," Kane felt as though he needed to gag. "You're saying right now."

"No, not right now, not unless you see fit it to be right now."

"No, uh….I…there are things to…," Kane wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"If that is the case, then you have two months. You may go now if you wish."

"Wait, you can't just force that. In the letter you specifically stated—"

"That you may choose when you wish it to happen, but I never said that I could not set a time limit."

Kane turned and without taking a second look at Rureth, stepped out of the Queen's Chambers. On the urge of murderous intent, he made some very obscene hand gestures at the vine screen before storming across the dancing hall. The dancers once more split for him to walk through, all watching as exited the Seelie Court. He was fuming through the darkness of the corridor.

He was going to have a rather heated talk with Gaylen later, hopefully without his father being there. Because of his anger he didn't realize he had made it to the exit of the corridor. He could see Rhia and Nero sitting on the shore of the lake. Both looked as if they were half asleep, but Nero stirred as Kane swam closer. Nero shook Rhia awake as Kane reached shallow water.

"If I ever have to see that infernal place again, I'm going to kill every last faerie that decides to get within a ten mile radius of me," Kane stormed by as he tried shaking away loose water.

"It went well I take it," Nero said sarcastically, though, he couldn't hide his worried expression.

"Maybe for her, but for me, let's just say I've got some problems to take care of. Come on, I have to have a talk with Gaylen," Kane said in a not too kindly voice. They followed silently behind him, neither of them saying a word. They grabbed another bus, this time, though, Kane grumbled about other things rather than the mundanes.

The whole time he thought, _What can I do?_ Because in truth, what could he do? He swore by the Angel to honor anything the Queen asked of him. There was no way to take back an oath, or at least none that he had heard of. He could kill himself, but then he could be a key part in the investigations and by killing himself he could let hundreds more go missing. No, he would solve this another way.

"GAYLEN," the name rang throughout the large empty corridors of Chamuel Hall. Kane didn't wait for the Institute's director to find him; he went and found him first. He was just leaving his quarters when Kane strode towards him. Conventionally, Nero and Rhia had made themselves scarce.

"Ah, Kane, you don't have to shout so loud to get my attention," he said with a smirk, which faded away when he saw Kane. "What is it, what's happened?"

"What's happened is your carelessness. I got a summons from the Queen of the Seelie Court, the local one. And guess what she wanted to talk about," Kane managed to get out in his rage.

"I imagine the disappearances of some of her subjects," Gaylen said with a normal tone looking at Kane with an innocent expression.

"Not that, the other thing. Three years ago…" Kane dropped the sentence.

Gaylen looked at him blankly for a few seconds, apparently, causing Kane's anger to rise; he had to think about it. Kane saw something snap into place behind Gaylen's eyes, which looked down at his folded hand with pierced lips. "Oh."

"OH! That's all you've got to say, why you son of a….." Kane took several minutes to call Gaylen every obscene name he knew, which ended up being quite a few. When he was finished, he felt a good deal better.

"May I speak now?" Gaylen asked politely.

"I don't think it'll do much good, but if you so wish," Kane huffed.

"Thank you. I guess I did deserve that little rant, but as that may—"

"Gaylen, get to the point," Kane growled. Gaylen stood up a little straighter.

"Fine. When I contacted the Queen, she did not answer back, and as we both know, it is pointless to try again when she has rejected it the first time. I went down there myself and demanded that the deal be altered."

"Wait, what do you mean 'altered'?" Kane asked, starring suspiciously at the older man.

"I couldn't very well go down there and demand she release her hold on the favor, but in any event, it did not matter. I could not sway her in anyway. I'm afraid you're stuck by Shadowhunter law," Gaylen said, his face as stiff as stone.

"And when, may I ask, were you going to tell me about your failure?" Kane implored dangerously.

"I knew you would figure out it sooner or later, so I decided to let you learn on your own," Gaylen shrugged. Kane might have punched him, but knew there was nothing to gain out of it. He just allowed himself a few more seconds to shoot a death glare at the older man and then he stormed away, leaving Gaylen standing there.

He found himself locked in his room for what seemed like the hundredth time during the span of the last few days. It was strange because he never allowed himself to sulk about anything for more than a few seconds. But he wasn't in a normal situation after all. In fact, it was probably one of the strangest cases of Shadowhunter history, not that it was known globally, or at least, he hoped it wasn't. If only he could find some loophole in his oath, or possibly in the way she had worded her request, but he had studied it over and over again to know there was no legal way out.

He could, of course, kill himself as he had thought before, but he still had the same argument that he might be needed in the near future. Actually, he knew he would be needed in the near future, whether it was a big role or not. It was a feeling he had, it wasn't pure fact, but he knew it all the same. The problem was his father. Now that he was back in his son's life, he wasn't going to let harm come anywhere near his son if he could help it, which was a problem for Kane. He allowed himself to fall into a restless sleep.

He was abruptly awoken by Nero, he looked anxious.

"Harpy demon, spotted only four blocks from here," he said.

"What?" Kane said as he sat up quickly. "Only one?"

"As far as we could tell, we only just got the report," Nero said.

"Go, I'll be there in a moment," Kane told him as he jumped to his feet. As Nero left the room, Kane quickly pulled on a shirt and went to his weapons cabinet. He jerked the doors opened and scanned the arsenal of weapons. Harpy demons were quick in flight, either a thin weapon would work best or something he could throw. He grabbed a few chakram and slipped them onto his belt, as well as a few small daggers. He closed the cabinet again and retrieved two of his seraph blades, plus his coat, and left his quarters.

Nero was waiting with Rhiannon at the front doors. They were talking when he approached, but turned their attention to him when he reached them. They were looking at him worriedly.

"What are you two doing, aren't we going?" Kane asked as he moved past them to the exit. When the doors opened he spotted his father leaning against a black pickup truck. Kane stopped dead in his tracks and groaned quietly. His father glanced up at him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. Kane cursed his luck.

"Harpy demon not too far from here, we're going to respond to it," Kane told him dryly. Nero and Rhia stepped forward awkwardly evident to support him despite embarrassed glances.

"You were, were you," his father said casually.

"Actually I believe the correct words would be "you are, are you" seeing as we are," Kane said. If he knew how his father's mind worked, they were about to have a heated conversation.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, and in this case, I do," Henry Silverblade said.

"Not this again. I'm not a kid, dad; I've dealt with a whole lot of demons before. Remember, as it is fact, for seven years I have taken care of myself with little to no help from help from others," Kane said as he walked down the stone stairs. "I defeated a Greater Demon, an unknown one at that, and all of that without you to watch me." He could tell that it pained his father to hear it, but maybe that was what Henry Silverblade needed.

"Don't get a big head just because you've taken down more demons than an average Shadowhunter," Henry said, "Too many Nephilim have fallen to such feelings and died because of its results. One reason why I'm restricting you from going. Though, I can't restrain Mr. Noxstern or Miss Whiterain." It was clearly a dismissal. Nero and Rhia turned to leave, but Kane stopped them.

"Hold on they get to go. Nero is good, but he's slower than a bull and larger yet, no offense," Kane shot at his friend. "And Rhia, she's a fierce fighter, but she doesn't even compare to my standards."

"Excuse me," Rhia exclaimed loudly.

I'm sorry Rhia, but there isn't any debate in it," Kane said, glancing at her and then he looked back at his father. "Besides that isn't the point. The point is that I'm the best Shadowhunter Miami has and if I'm going to be restricted from helping save the city because my father is scared that I'm going to get hurt then there is no point to have an Institute here."

"You're going over the line Kane," his father said calmly; though Kane could see the anger in his eyes.

"Am I. What would mom say about you holding me back?" A bullet straight to the heart if Kane had ever seen one. Henry flinched at the mention of his deceased wife. He said nothing for a time.

"Fine, you have my permission." Kane praised the Lord above, until his father said: "Get in." And Kane heard the opening of a vehicle door. _Great, a chaperone_, Kane thought. He approached the truck at any rate; they needed to subdue the demon. He made sure Nero took the front seat well he and Rhia hopped in the back of the truck.

Author's Note: A little strange with the first bit I know, but I had a feeling that I needed to add in something strange like that. I'm still trying to decide what will happen on that front. With the Downworlders, however, I've come up with a rough plan with what is going to happen


	5. Plots

Author's Note: Hm, not much to say. Well, maybe I should say this, if you haven't noticed, my postings are kind of at random times. So it could take me days or months to post a chapter.

By the time they reached the location of where the Harpy demon was spotted, it was gone. Though Kane thought, by the looks of things, there was more than one of them. Entrails of human guts were spread everywhere. As they picked through the mess, Kane estimated that there was more than one human in pieces in the alleyway, more than five if he counted limbs correctly. Rhia picked up the demons track in no time and they were back in the truck cruising down the streets of Miami.

Despite the circumstances, Kane thought it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining; he was receiving a cool breeze from the direction of the sea. He felt a grin playing on his face. It was great to feel the wind in his face. If they hadn't been glamoured a police officer would have already pulled them over, but that was the least of their problems. Kane brought his mind out of serenity and into the silence of impending doom. He pulled out his rosary.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen." Kane always did and Our Father and ten Hail Marys' before he started his work. "Our Father, Who art in heaven, Hallowed be Thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy Will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive—"

"Do you really have to do that now? We could be attack at any moment," Rhia told him well keeping her eyes peeled for danger. He paused only for a moment and then continued. When he finished he slipped the rosary back in his breast coat pocket.

"I do it every time I face battle, you know that Rhia," Kane said calmly. "It keeps me calm. Makes me remember my mother, and that maybe she'll help me when I'm fighting."

"She's dead, Kane. What makes you think she can see you?" It was blunt statement, but Kane didn't expect her to understand.

"Well, we all have are ways to cope," Kane muttered. It was at that point that Kane had this feeling that his life was an inch from ending. He ducked just as claws from a Harpy demon sank into the thin metal of the truck roof. Kane's father swerved the truck and the demon was dislodged. Kane turned to look at it.

It looked like a huge, awkward bird. An ugly, flying thing that resembled a pterodactyl with wide leathery wings and a bony triangular head. Its mouth was full of serrated shark teeth, row upon row of them, and its claws glinted like straight razors. It had no eyes, only indentations on each side of its skull. The wings ended in blade-sharp ridges of bone. And there wasn't only one of them; he could make out at least another half a dozen flying closer.

Kane stood up and slipped out a few chakrams from his coat. The one that had made the first attempt dived back down for a second. Kane flicked his wrist and one of the discs went sailing at the demon where it lodged itself into its chest, but did not kill it. It screeched a high pitched, painful sound. The truck turned sharply as it raced down another street.

Rhia finally managed to regain her composure and was up on her feet with an angel blade out quicker than the demon could make another attack. The Harpy demon had fallen back, letting another two take its place in the chase. One lunged at them and Rhia stabbed it through, it erupted into a black cloud of smoke.

Cars were veering out of the way to avoid being smashed by the black truck. Kane was barely managing to stay up right in the back and Rhia had already toppled over a couple times. Kane turned and slammed his hand against the top of the roof. Nero stuck his head out of the window.

"Tell my dad to get on a straight going road," Kane yelled over the whistling wind. Nero's head disappeared back through the window. A Harpy swept down and landed on the trucks roof and took a swing at Kane with its talons. Kane ducked and used one of his daggers to stab at it. The demon evaded the blade and snapped at his hand. Kane's hand flinched away from the serrated teeth.

"_Raphael_." Kane twirled the angel blade and stabbed it into the demon. Its wings fluttered and it puffed into black smoke. Another two, including the one that had had a chakram imbedded in it, though not anymore, were close on the trucks trail. The black vehicle swerved onto a street that was straight enough so the truck wasn't swaying under his feet.

The three Harpy demons descended at once and overwhelmed both Rhia and Kane. Kane struck out with his forearm in an attempt to push one under the wheels of the car. Unfortunately, his planned backfired and one of the demons managed to get its claws latched into his coat sleeve. Whether by surprise or that it realized it had the advantage, the demon pulled up. This left Kane dangling twenty feet in the air. The Harpy continued to follow the truck making Kane fly around all over the place in mid-air.

Kane swayed his body causing the demon to lose control in flight. It veered right and ran into the side of a building. Kane grunted as his shoulder impacted the bricks and landed in an alleyway and on top of a garbage bin, which caused another grunt to emit from him. He staggered to his feet and swept the area for the demon. It dropped into his peripheral vision and flung itself at him and caught his arm with its razor sharp talons. He jerked backwards. Something whizzed through the air and sliced off the top of the demons head, exposing the things tiny brain. It burst into black smoke and was swept away by a slight breeze.

Kane turned to see his father standing at the mouth of the ally.

"Thanks," Kane breathed. His father only nodded. Screeches filled the air and both father and son rushed back to the truck. Nero and Rhia were barely holding back the last four. As Kane ran, he threw _Raphael _and the blade sank into the head of one that had been ready to chomp off Nero's head. Rhia managed to jab one through the chest well it reared backwards, exposing its body foolishly. Nero dispatched another when it made a move to bit him, at which point he wrapped his arms around its thin neck and snapped it like a twig. The last one must have sensed defeat because it turned and fled.

"Oh, no you don't," Kane growled and sprinted after it. He was hardly aware that his father called his name; he just wanted to dispatch the last one before it could cause anymore havoc. It was extremely quick, Kane even had to stop a few times and try and guess in which direction it had gone. At one point he spotted it flying up a street, but it was gone before he could even quicken his pace.

It was nearly an hour after the skirmish at the truck. Kane wasn't sure if his father and his two friends were searching for him, but he was about ready to give up his search for the Harpy. He hadn't seen it for the last quarter of an hour and he had been up and down dozens of streets. Kane slipped out his Sensor and let it run its search. Nothing. Not so much as a small trace of a demon.

He faded in with the crowd, trying his best to look like a normal teenager doing what normal teenagers do. He wasn't really aiming for one specific destination, he just allowed himself to wander. Occasionally he found himself in a spot where he had deported a demon before, which he thought he was doing self-consciously because he was hoping that the Harpy demon would conveniently be located at one of them. Unfortunately, he found no clue that reassured him of its whereabouts.

Fortunately, that changed in less time than that had been needed to come up with the conclusion. His sensor started going off, the demon was close by. Kane scanned the surrounding street, looking for an ideal demon hiding place. The part of town he was in was full of old apartment buildings, nothing more than one or two stories high. They had more alleys than one could navigate. Kane didn't have any trouble with that though; he could sense the direction in which the demon was.

He moved across the street quickly and once on the other side, kept to the shadows. That wasn't hard as the sun was just lowering below the horizon. His head peeked around the corner of a one story apartment building into a dark and narrow alley. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't the one being stocked, Kane slipped into the shade of the building.

He kept close to the wall and never looked back in case he missed some kind of movement. He didn't see anything just a small and narrow tunnel, he supposed he was wrong. No, he could sense that he was nearly upon it. He reached a cross section where the corners of four buildings meet. The one he was in was vacant, as were two of the other three. However, the fourth was occupied. Kane couldn't tell, but he could guess there was more than one body down in the alley.

He crept closer, crouched low as he came upon a single garbage bin placed conveniently close to the group. When he was safely concealed behind the bin, he kept still to listen in on the party.

"….games are getting very dangerous. Not only did your little scouting party fail, but it also attracted Shadowhunters, Halpas." The voice was feminine; it seemed strangely familiar to Kane.

"They are not my games, I just do as I'm told. If you have a problem with it, bring it up with the Master." This was a high pitched voice, though, evidently male.

"My problem is not _him_; it's your incapability to be careful. You're supposed to be scouting for volunteers, not feeding mundanes to your large parakeets."

"The Shax demons and the Drevak demons have been coming back with less and less Downworlders—"

"Because you and your comrades are impatient and caught the attention of the Nephilim. If the Master had allowed us to do the work, we would have avoided detection."

"Your kind is just as impatient as we are, more so considering your manners when you eat." A feminine growl emitted into the air.

"Then I guess you get to explain to him when we come back without anyone for the fifth night in a row."

"Hush you two. You're louder than all the tortured souls in hell. He'll just have to live with it, besides it won't matter soon anyways. He's got nearly enough to do what he's going to do. He can wait another couple of days." This was a deeper voice, another male.

"Easy for you to say Barbatos, he holds you in high regards. Probably one of his most trusted man," the female snapped.

"I'm also a warlock, you are a werewolf. I hold a considerable amount more power than you butchers, that is why I am so valued."

"What about Halpas here? He's a warlock and yet the Master has him do the dirty work like the rest of us."

"As you have pointed out before, Halpas is useless when it comes to logic. Those who are more intelligent are allowed council with him."

Kane wasn't quite sure what was going on here. What he had collected was this so far: There were these three and a demon in an alleyway. The three with intellectual brains, three guesses who's the numskull, were discussing some person, this "Master" as they had called him. He was powerful and he was looking for volunteers. Volunteers for what though? Kane was getting so anxious that his foot moved and the bottom of his combat boots grated against the ground, very loudly.

"Who's there?" It was the male with a deep voice. Kane sighed; it was too late to run. Very smoothly he stood up and stepped around the bin. It was too dark to see their faces.

"Hi, my name's Kane Silverblade. You are in violation of the Accords. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to deport the demon and all of you will surrender." As soon as it left his lips, Kane knew they weren't going to do as he asked. For a few seconds after the words left his mouth, nothing happened. Then the Harpy demon launched itself at him. He was ready for it a, chakram left his hand and the demon puffed into smoke. In those few seconds the three beings made a run for it.

He pursued them down the alley. When they reached the alley's mouth, they split up. A broad shouldered figure turned left; well a small, dumpy figure took the right. A thin, agile figure climbed the corner of the one story high apartment building. Three culprits', three choices, Kane hated hard choices such as these. He followed the thin, agile figure.

Evidently it was the female werewolf because the figure moved as though it was born to run. She was literally jumping across rooftops. They went from roof to roof, with the occasional interruption of a street, and she still had a considerable amount of distance between them. However, Kane had the help of the Marks and soon he was gaining on the ever tiring werewolf. Kane was less than twenty meters behind her.

She must have realized her fate because she came to a complete stop; though, she did not face him. Kane slowly drew closer, cautious of any quick movements she might make. He stopped when he was just a few yards from her. From what he could see she was older than him by a few decades. She had chestnut colored hair and she was breathing hard.

"Okay, now slowly turn to look at me," Kane said calmly and with authority. She did so and Kane was suddenly struck dumb. She had extremely brilliant green eyes. It was Mary Fieldings, Pryor's wife.

"Mary….what…?" Kane never got to finish. Something big swooped down from behind him and grabbed her by the arms. Kane stood there and watched as a Harpy demon carried her away.

Kane stood there for a long while afterwards still trying to comprehend what he had seen.

* * *

As he strode up to Chamuel Hall, he still couldn't quite piece together the incident in the alleyway. The demons and warlocks he understood. Demons could be summoned by warlocks because of their direct parentage of demon and human. However, Mary was a different story.

Mary had a soft and tender heart. Sure, she could really scare you when she was angry, but she never got worse than a couple of choice words. She had nearly adopted him after his first visit to the Miami lair. And since that day she always liked to know how he was doing whenever he dropped in for a visit. This was truly a devastating incident for him. However, that had not made him forget his place as a Shadowhunter.

Now, his job was to figure what had happened and why. By what he had heard, it sounded like this tied in with the disappearances of the Downworlders. Even if his feelings were getting intermixed with these, it would not matter; it was his duty to stop whatever was happening. And that started with figuring out why Mary and two warlocks were working together. They had mentioned something about "the Master". Kane was ready to bet "the Master" was the one behind everything. But who he was, was unknown to him.

Kane pushed open the heavy, oak doors and entered the building. He didn't wait for someone to come and look for him; he headed straight for the kitchen. He had been hoping to get to his father first, but as he approached the kitchen, a figure walked out. It was Will, who took one look at him and ran in the opposite direction. Kane knew it wouldn't be long before his father came looking for him. So, instead of running after Will, Kane entered the kitchen and retrieved a juice box from the fridge. He sat down with a sigh and poked the top of the juice box with its straw. Kane heard footsteps only a few seconds later.

Henry Silverblade pushed open the kitchen door and looked at his son with eyes that could have burned holes through steel.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he shouted. "The last thing we saw of you was your back rushing off after some demon on your own!"

"At least I got him," Kane murmured looking at his father with dull eyes.

"What does that matter?! There were a little more than half a dozen of those things, what if there'd been more?! And—"but Kane's father stopped there. He only now just realized his son's expression. "What happened?" He asked with a dead serious tone.

Kane took a sip from the juice box and set it down on the table. "Well, after I disappeared, I tracked the Harpy demon for a bit. After a while I lost it, though I did keep searching after that. I did found it eventually. I followed it to a dark alleyway. That was when I saw the strangest thing, or rather, heard the strangest thing.

"What?" his father asked as he sat down at the table as well. Kane shook his head as if to ward off bad thoughts. He scrunched up his eyes for a second before opening the wide to look at his trembling hands.

"After I stumbled into the alleyway, I heard voices, so I crept closer. I hide behind a garbage bin, but I didn't get any closer than that. I was afraid I would be noticed and lose the upper hand," Kane explained to his father. "Anyway, at first there were two people talking. One was male and the other female. The female was arguing with the other person, talking about how his stupidity had nearly ruined everything. I didn't have a clue to as what they were talking about. The female mentioned something about this "Master" guy or something, saying that he wants volunteers. Unfortunately, the demons have been coming back without anything lately," Kane was shaking his head as if to clear his mind and remember everything that happened.

"So the demons aren't just coincidental," his father said.

"Nope, and I have a feeling these "Volunteers" aren't just volunteers," Kane answered

"What happened afterwards?"

"Then another guy started talking, telling the other two off for being loud. He mentioned this "Master" fellow again and how he would just have to wait a few more days. He said that he already had enough of something to do something," Kane said quietly, thinking back to the moment that happened a little over an hour ago.

"Do you know what this…."Master" plans to do?" Henry asked quietly.

"None of them said what this guy plans to do, but I have a feeling it's not going to be good. Both of the males were warlocks and the female was a werewolf," Kane said, looking away from his father.

"Did you catch their names?" The question was hurriedly asked.

"Unfortunatly, yes," Kane hesitantly answered.

"What were they?"

"The warlocks' names were Halpas and Barbatos."

"And the werewolf's?"

"Dad, it was Mary," Kane whispered. His father didn't say anything for a second. Then he asked:

"What?"

"It was Mary, Pryor's wife. I didn't believe my eyes at first, but then I couldn't refuse the truth," Kane said. His father stood up and turned his back towards his son. Kane saw his father pass a hand over his face. He turned to look at his son again.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Positive. The worst part of it was that she looked straight into my face and yet, she had no clue to who I was. She gave no inkling that she recognized my face. Dad, she practically adopted me after…after those events seven years ago. She treated me as if I was her own. And now…," Kane let the sentence hang. He was emotionally distraught himself with this piece of news, despite being the one to have figured it out. His father had known Mary for years because of his friendship with Pryor, so it couldn't be any better for him than it was for Kane.

"Do think Pryor knows?" Henry Silverblade suddenly snapped. "Do you think he's part of this? Because, so help me God, if he's part of this I'll—"

"Dad! Pryor hasn't a clue. Within the few moments I saw of him last time, I could see that much from him," Kane exclaimed loudly. "What we needed to do right now is decide how we act from here."

Henry looked at Kane for a few more seconds before retaking the seat that he had left. He sighed and laid his head down on the table. Neither one of them talked for a few moments. Then his father surprised Kane by saying:

"You want to know how many years this life has taken out of me." It was quiet due to the fact that Kane's father had his head on the table. He looked up and looked at his son with a sad smile. "I've spent years of my life working against the hordes of demons and it's done little to repay me. And now there is something happening and we have very little to go on."

Kane wasn't exactly sure how to answer to this. For years, he had no father to be around, so Henry Silverblade had gradually become a stranger to Kane. And after coming back into his life, he acted as if he had never left and like he knew Kane. This had made Kane furious of course, but he never cared to learn anything about his father in those seven years in which he was not there. He never cared to learn if his father had ever regretted leaving him alone. His father didn't give him a chance to ask anything.

"But I guess it doesn't matter a little is better than nothing I suppose," he said with a sigh.

"I guess our best course of action is to question the werewolves," Kane said after clearing his throat with another drought from the juice box. "We'll have to approach carefully though, Pryor won't like what we ask."

"No, but I have a feeling that's not where are problems lie," his father stared pointedly at Kane.

"Warlocks are not the nicest in the best of times," Kane said with a sigh. "And since we haven't asked about the disappearances yet, they'll get really suspicious of us."

"I think I can solve that. Tomorrow you and I will head out to Pryor's pack well the rest of my team will seek out some warlocks. Then once we've examined what we've learned, we'll re-question those groups that seem the most suspicious."

"The warlocks and werewolves," Kane nodded. "Though, if you asked me, the warlocks are our culprits. They're they only ones who can summon demons. Well besides objects of course, but that is different."

"The problem there is that we can't jump on them because of our small bit of evidence, and if we are correct they'll have some way of passing the blame onto someone else," Henry said standing back up. "We'll just have to do what we can."

Kane nodded realizing how tired he was. He wanted to get to bed and just get everything out of his head. The meeting with the Seelie Queen from the other day was still rather fresh, and after what he had just seen he was drained of energy. Especially if they were going to question the werewolves the next day. Kane followed his father out of the kitchen and went back to his room.

* * *

It was unacceptable. There was no other word for it. He had spent weeks planning out every little detail, every movement that the Nephilim made. He had instructed that his followers to only induct their raids in certain parts of the city. However, one of the warlocks made a slip and nearly cost those years of plotting. Of course, there was nothing he could do about it and killing the culprit would only be a waist. That didn't mean he couldn't punish.

He would have to tread carefully from now until he could carry out the final part of his plan. The raids would have to be carried out on Downworlder rogues. Vampires and werewolves tended to be easy to get alone; however, faeries never ventured very far in the outside world. Warlocks were no problem whatsoever. However, if the Shadowhunters had any inkling of who was behind the disappearances, they were sure to find him. He would have to take care of that.

Conveniently, he was brooding over all this at his desk. It wasn't long before a plan evolved in his mind. He picked up a pen a quickly jotted down his orders, and then he waved for someone just beyond his line of sight. This person stepped forward and stood before his desk.

"Master?" It was a relatively short and stumpy man with a bald head. His glasses were half way down the bridge of his nose, which he fixed by pushing them back up with his thumb.

"Take this to Crowland," he held out the paper for the man to take. He stretched out with a stubby hand and closed his fingers around the piece of paper. At this point the man sitting in the desk shot forward and grabbed the man's shoulder and squeezed. The bald man whimpered as if it pained him. Blood sprouted from the very place where the hand had grabbed.

"Remember Halpas, if you fail again, even on the slightest errand, just remember, your life is already in my hands," he left the threat at that. The bald man whimpered again.

"Yes, Master," Halpas said. He quickly retreated from the room. It was good timing because a few second later some expected guests entered the room.

"Ah, Birchfield, Lane, just on time. If you would please have a seat." The man gestured to the two seats in front of the desk he occupied. Both of the visitors did as they were told. The first, Birchfield, was rather old, nearly fifty just by the look of him. He wore a fine brown suit and dress shoes, his face was rather long like a horses. The other, Lane, was a young man, just barely out of his mid-twenties. Instead of a brown suit, he wore a navy blue suit with the same kind of dress shoes as the other. His face was round, as people would call it, a baby face. "Have you done what I've asked?"

"Of course, sir. Any prior knowledge of your existence has been erased. All, except for what the Silent Brothers know," Birchfield said quickly.

"And that should not matter in a few days. If all goes to plan, the Silent Brothers, and the rest of the Clave, will not be able to avert my plans."

"But sir, what if, your father forbid, they discover the truth before you are able to put your plans into motion?" the one called Lane asked.

"If that should happen, then I will revert to a backup plan that I've already come up with. You both are my closest advisers; I trust that you can trust me."

"Of course, but Aar—"

"Don't use that name!" he snapped at both of them. "Remember I sent you out to erase my true identity. If you so much as _utter_ that name again, you will find yourselves among those people that you killed in order to fulfill my request. My name is Decimus now; you'll do well to remember that."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir," both answered in sequence.

"Now, I also asked you to look in on a certain person. What did you find out about him?"

"He is everything you could have hoped for sir. He's strong and intelligent. He lost his mother at a young age, not much is known about the father except that he's a Shadowhunter. The boy has an aptitude for putting himself at risk rather than others," Lane answered his question.

"Good, good. Anything else?"

"He recently took care of a dragon demon not far from this very place and we have reports from a warlock which told us that he saved a rogue from being captured," Birchfield said.

"Hm, very good," Decimus said to himself. With this news, he was already switching things around in his head. His plans had been made for a rather self-loyal Shadowhunter, but one that was very loyal to others was far better. If he did it correctly he could have his plan underway before the end of the week. "Leave me; I must have some time alone to think."

"Yes, sir," they both said. Decmius sat back down, but soon realized someone was there. He looked up from his desk to see Birchfield still standing before the desk.

"Is there something you would like to add old friend?" Decmius asked.

"No, but I have to ask, have you heard from your father recently?"

"No, my father deliberately told me not to make contact with him again. He told me he would know when I've done my job."

"Very good, sir." With that Birchfield left his leader alone to think about the coming days.

Author's Note: And with that, I end this chapter. I actually had no clue I was going to add that last bit until I realized I needed another thousand words. It gives you something to think about as well, as you can tell; I'm one who is rather infrequent with posting chapters. Well, pip pip and cheerio for now.


	6. Reunion

Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since the last post; that is, to anyone who has continued to watch for my updates. If you didn't notice before, the Harpy demon is actually just an unnamed demon that first appears in the second book of the _Mortal Instruments_, I just gave it a name. Anyway, I just hope you liked the last chapter (there are a few misspellings and grammatical errors that I will have to eventually address). And now for this one.

* * *

_"When one with honeyed words but evil mind_

_Persuades the mob, great woes befall the state."_

_― _Euripides_, Orestes_

* * *

"So you and your dad believe that warlocks are behind all this?" Nero asked over breakfast. The night before Kane had had no time to relay to Rhia and Nero as to what happened to him. He briefly explained everything, including the talk he had with his father, excluding some of the more personal things. Rhia looked shocked at the news of Mary, not that she actually knew her, Nero only provided a grim smile.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious. I'm mean look. All Downworlders, in some way, hold a grudge against us. Warlocks have the power to summon demons; it was only a matter of time before one actually took action into their hands. The main question is how many are in on it and what do they plan to achieve from these. Since the events of Valentine, they've received their seats on the council. The only direction they have to go from there is up," Kane said glancing over his half risen fork at his friend.

"But we don't actually know that it's them," Rhia interjected. Kane shook his head slightly; Rhia always looked too deeply into things. "They could be being used, at the very least, unsure of their rights."

"It's not that I have a problem with Warlocks, I respect _most_ Downworlders," Kane emphasized heavily on the "most", he still could not bring himself to look at a vampire with respect. "My problem is that they only see negotiations as a one sided deal; in favor of us. They don't get that the Shadowhunters don't look to rule them, but to help them. Or, at least, some of us at any rate."

"But even now, what you just said makes them sound inferior, and that's all we've ever done is make them feel lesser than us," Rhia said.

"I must admit, I chose my words poorly. What I meant to say is that, we do not look to rule them, but to work alongside them. After all, we help them, they help us," Kane shot back at her. "Do you think I look down at Pryor just because he's got demon blood instead of angel? No."

"I guess not, but you even you have to admit you feel slightly superior over them."

"Hey, I didn't say I was perfect," Kane smiled as he took a bite of his eggs. "However, back to our original topic, warlocks are behind this whether we like it or not, even if it is indirectly."

"Well, at least they haven't harmed any of the captives," Nero said.

"As far as we know," Kane muttered. "Since you're going with my dad's team, listen around for the names "Halpas" and "Barbatos"."

"Yeah , sure. And that reminds _me_. Why are you and your father the only ones going to talk with the werewolves?" Nero asked risking a quick glance at his friend.

"Because we both know Pryor very well." _And because this is my dad's way of forcing himself into my life_, Kane thought the last bit to himself. Or at least that's what he thought. Maybe his father truly thought that it would be best that those familiar with the werewolf pack leader were the ones to talk to him. It didn't matter, Kane was only going because of the case and that was all. "Besides I'll be the one stuck with my dad well you get to investigate the warlocks, you'll probably be having more fun than me."

"Oh, yeah, we get to sit and ask about how their colleagues disappeared; well you get to ask Pryor why his wife was hanging around a couple of warlocks. Yeah, I can see how we're going to have more fun than you," Nero said sarcastically well leaning back in his chair.

"Nero, Nero, Nero," Kane shook his head. "If you only know how this will turn out. I, without doubt, know that my father and I will have to face a few pissed werewolves before the end of the day."

"That would be something to see," Nero exclaimed with a grin. "But we get stuck with your father's colleagues, who will, no doubt, do all the talking, well me and Rhia sit back and be bored out of our minds."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something to do," Kane said as he stood up and brought his now empty dish to the kitchen sink. "I, on the other hand, will have to be ready to defend myself should Pryor feel he is being threatened. Hopefully it won't come down to that, but Pryor is not exactly the man I've known for the last several years that I've known him, or so says my father."

"I'm sure it's not like it sounds," Rhia told him. Kane shook his head, again, at her comment. He leaned against the counter.

"You don't know him like I do. I've always known he had same past part of his life that he wished to avoid talking about; I just never thought it was 'dark', quoting my father. Pryor has always jumped on the chance of me sticking around for a couple hours, if he cannot persuade me to stay for a couple days. Though, since my recent visit, I hadn't seen him in, what? Two…two and half years? So I can't say I'm up to date on how he acts."

"Do you know how you're going to approach him about Mary?" Nero asked solemnly with a half glance and raised eyebrows.

"Boy, if I only knew…" Kane muttered. He sighed. "I can't imagine how he's going to take it. Pryor has always adored his wife."

"Maybe…" Nero started, but he shook his head as if it was ridicules.

"What?" Kane implored as he looked at his burly friend.

"I was just thinking that maybe…Pryor could be mixed up in this somehow," Nero said as he stared at his hands.

"You're thinking just like my father. He said something similar last night, but I don't think this is the case. You weren't there when he told me that she had been taken. He looked worse than I had ever seen him before," Kane growled unnecessarily. He knew his friend was looking at all the possible conclusions, but Kane couldn't except that Pryor was going behind his back. "Sorry, I just don't like it when people make accusations about my friends when they have no proof to back it up."

"I know Kane, I've lived in the same place as you for the past seven years," Neo said indifferently. "But there are times when you must admit that you don't know everything about those that you hold dear."

Kane frowned. The only problem here was Kane had nothing to bite back with. A beep went off and Kane looked at the pager on his belt, his father had insisted he cared one after the day before. It was a message from his father. It only contained one word.

_Pryor_

It was his father's way of saying it was time to go. Kane headed for the door.

"Well, I got to go. You'll no doubt want to find my father's friends," Kane called cheerfully, allowing his irritated mood leave him, back at them as he left the kitchen. However, Kane couldn't shrug off what Nero said completely.

He had known Pryor for several years. He liked to hang around with his parents a lot when Kane was younger. He had seemed so joyful and carefree to him at the time, that he couldn't imagine a darker side to Pryor. And no matter how Kane tried to push the comment away, Nero had been right. Kane never really tried to learn about anyone that he knew.

He knew very little about Nero's own life before they met. Rhia, he wasn't even sure where she had come from. His father, when he had returned from his seven year disappearance, Kane had not even pushed to learn about what his father had done during that time. And why was that?

Kane blamed it on his father mostly. After his mother's death and his father's disappearance, Kane refused to allow himself to care about anyone other than himself. Nero and Rhia he couldn't say he didn't care for them, but he had kept his promise to himself by not carrying about their past. The second reason was his mother's death.

He, as did any child, loved his mother deeply. But when Silvia had died, it had been a major blow to his emotions. As mentioned before, his father hadn't helped by leaving. Kane had felt emotionally lost and unwanted. So, he did what he thought best, he decided not to get to know anybody so they couldn't leave him alone like his parents had done. Though, he didn't blame his mother as much as his father.

Though, everyone that he held as close as he dared had never vanished for more than a couple of days. It was as though fate was taking pity on him. He hated that. If there was anything in the world he hated more than being ordered around, it was being pitied. He would rather take the path of Dante's _Inferno_ then be pitied.

He seemingly walked aimlessly through the many corridors of Chamuel hall, but it wasn't as aimlessly as one may think. He soon stepped out into the open air and looked up at the sky. It was full of dark clouds, stretching as far as the eye could see, and possibly farther for the fact that his site was hindered by the tall buildings surrounding him. He turned his eyes on his father who was sitting in his black pick-up, waiting for his son. Kane approached the truck and jumped in without a word.

Kane's father started the car and it wasn't long before they were sailing down the busy roads of Miami. It remained silent for a time, Kane wasn't sure he would know what to say if they did start to speak. After all, his father hadn't been around for near to seven years. It's hard to just start a conversation like "Hey dad, you abandoned me after mom died. How's your life been?" he wasn't sure that was the best way to start a conversation. True, they had conversations before this point, but what had happened between them would crop up sooner or later. Problem was Kane didn't know if he wanted it to be sooner or later.

However, he didn't get a chance to break the silence, for his father beat him to it.

"When we get there, I want to speak with Pryor," his father told him. Henry must have seen his son open his mouth to protest, for he interrupted Kane before he could get a word out of his mouth. "It's been a few years; you don't think I won't want to have a catch-up moment with an old friend."

Hearing those words, Kane understood. He had not been the only person his father had distanced himself from for the last seven years. Tell be honest, he was surprised, it seemed like the only person his father had kept in contact with was Gaylen, and that was just to check up on him. Though, perhaps the Covenant knew as he had been working for him all this time.

"Okay," he answered simply. They both fell silent again. _Great, the first time we can actually talk like a father and son and neither one of use wants to start the conversation we know is coming_, Kane thought to himself as he glanced out the window. He couldn't believe he couldn't find the words to speak. After all those years that he thought that he would be so angry when the time came he would be able to start it with cool ease. That was not the cause however; he felt more like he was waiting to be scolded for something, despite the fact that he hadn't done anything.

"So…" he started, in attempt to be casual. He knew he was failing miserably. "What have you been doing the past few years?"

His father didn't answer right away; instead, he continued to watch the road in head. Kane glanced at his father, trying to decide what his father was thinking, but his father's face was not easy to read. Another one of those things he hated in life. He thanked God, mentally, when his father began to speak.

"Well, after that… unfortunate day, I lost sight of things. I needed to get away, I needed to escape reality. Of course, I didn't think and abandoned you," his father said. The last part had been hardly more than a whisper. "Anyway, I talked to the Clave and then sent me on missions all over the world. I'm not very proud to admit that I actually forgot about you for some time."

That was a sucker punch to the chest; though, he had already thought that something like that had happened during those long seven years.

"Though, I can't say that your presence had always disappeared. I've carried a weight on my shoulders ever since I departed. I still carry it." Out of the corner of his eye, Kane saw his father glance at him for moment before placing his gaze back to the road. "Listen Kane, I know you've got every right to pissed at me, but I want you to know I want to mend this between us."

This conversation had taken a surprising turn faster than Kane had anticipated. His father had been talking about what he had been doing all those years that Kane had been left alone, and suddenly he was talking about mending their… What? Friendship? Kane didn't know what to call it.

"Kane?" The owner of the name looked at the owner to the voice. His father was looking at him, glancing at the road every few seconds than reverting his eyes back to him.

"I don't know what to say," Kane admitted. "I mean, all these years I thought you'd just left without even caring about me. What am I supposed to say?" His father sighed.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, I never thought I'd be having a conversation like this, especially with my own son," his father replied. "I'd bet your mother would know what to say."

"Yeah, mom always seemed to have the answers," Kane muttered. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

"So, what about you. I hear you've had a productive past couple of years," his father said as the turned a corner.

"A "couple of years" is an understatement compared to the productiveness that I've experienced," Kane said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I heard something about a greater demon, what a couple of years ago?"

"Literally," Kane mused. "The thing was on a rampage until I managed to trap it in a Downworlder bar. Let me tell you, the demon was in better shape than the bar was when I was finished taking it out."

Kane couldn't believe how easy it had been to start a conversation with his father, despite all their lost time with each other. They each took turns talking about different stories of their life since his mother's death. He described, in detail, about his first encounter with the vampire leader, Leila. His father enjoyed the story, though Kane could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled about how close his son got to the doors of death. Then his father shared a time when he found himself in a Moloch den. Kane had to admit, mentally at least, that he enjoyed this time with his father. But soon they had to talk about far less pleasant things.

"The reason I want to talk to Pryor first is because I want to put him at ease. I don't want to just walk in and start interrogating him. First off, because that isn't the best way to treat a friend you haven't seen in years. Second, it won't be good for either of us if we make him angry straight off," his father explained. Kane nodded to make clear that he understood. It wasn't long after that they pulled up in front of the raged looking buildings that Kane had visited only days before. Both Kane and his father climbed out of the truck and walked to the one that Kane had gone to when he was last there.

They approached the large garage bay door and as before, Kane slammed his fist against it. Though, unlike his previous visit, Kane was alert for any sudden movements. This time Erasmus greeted them far more humane.

"Henry!" Erasmus exclaimed on seeing Kane's father. He pulled him into a bear hug.

"Erasmus, you're… going to… break my back," Kane's father managed to gasp. Erasmus let go of him and he landed on his feet. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Erasmus laughed, "Well, it has been awhile. Where you've been all this years? Come, come, Pryor will be glad to see you."

They were ushered quickly into the narrow cement hallways and led, not the mess hall, but deeper into the building. You wouldn't have guessed that there were so many hallways in the building by just looking at its exterior, but it seemed to take forever to navigate all the dull, narrow corridors. Soon Erasmus stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Pryor's voice came from inside. Erasmus pushed the door open and gestured for Kane and his father to enter. As they stepped in, Pryor spun around on a desk chair to look at who arrived. Upon seeing Kane's father, he jumped to his feet and grabbed Henry Silverblade's hands and shook them vigorously.

"Henry! It's been too long. What has it been, seven years?" Pryor said with a wide smile.

"More or less," Kane's father said; his own mouth turning into a smile.

"Well, you've been missed," Pryor said as his head turned in Kane's direction. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that your father had returned? I would have respectively greeted him myself."

Kane cleared his throat, "I actually didn't know until after I returned from dropping off Isis. In fact, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do, so I think I'll go and find her."

As Kane made his departure, Pryor called out: "You might have to search a bit, she tends to wander off."

Kane sighed as he left his father and his old friend to chat. What he really wanted was to get this meeting over with. They were wasting precious time well exchanging pleasantries. For all they knew another Downworlder was being kidnapped and they were getting nowhere in figuring out who was behind it. He sighed again.

Truth as Pryor had told it, he could not find Isis. The room she had been assigned was empty. After several moments of craning his neck in the mess hall also told him she was not there. And after several minutes of wandering through the narrow corridors, he assumed she wasn't wandering them either. He escaped the cramped halls to the roof of the building. He breathed in the open air. That was when he noticed a distant figure in the foliage surrounding the raged old buildings.

Even from where he stood, he knew the silhouette belonged to the person he searched for. Looking down to the ground below, he gauged the distance. He estimated that the height was at least two or three stories high. He took a lung full of air and then stopped of the building. For a few moments he allowed himself to think he had just done the most stupidest thing in the world. However, the thought didn't linger as he thought of others who had dropped from much higher heights and still managed to land on their feet.

And land on his feet he did. He grunted as his feet impacted the ground, dropping to his knees from the force of the fall. Brushing of the dirt that gathered on his pants, Kane stood up and started making when to where the figure of Isis stood off in the distance.

As he approached, he got a good look of Isis in the open air. Unlike their first encounter, she wore jeans, tennis shoes, a grey tank-top and a tan leather jacket. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and her face looked off into the distant horizon. Kane hesitated. If she was in the middle of something he didn't want to interrupt her…

"I thought it would be awhile before I saw you again?" her soft voice floated over to Kane, who had begun to turn away.

"I've had a busy week," Kane said nonchalantly as he approached her Images of his father, the Seelie Court, . "Plus there are a few things that have to be taken care of here."

"What's that?" Isis asked, glancing at him. Kane only waved his hand dismissively.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but it does not concern you," Kane said with gentleness, he did not want to piss her off. After all, by the end of the day, he would probably already have to face one angry werewolf. Whether she did take offense to it or not, Kane could not tell for she hid her emotions well from her face. Kane couldn't explain why, but that irritated him. "What about you, how was your week here?"

"I don't really know," Isis said with a shrug and started walking back to the buildings in which the werewolves made their homes. "Pryor and the rest have treated me kindly enough, they even been teaching me how to control my transformation and how to defend myself on a regular basis. But, I just feel strange here."

"We do not quite say that the new is more valuable because it fits in; but it's fitting in is a test of its value…a test, it is true, which can only be slowly and cautiously applied, for we are none of us infallible judges of conformity," Kane said. A grin appeared on his face when he saw Isis look at him confusion. "It was something T. S. Eliot, a famous American writer, once said. It means we do not choose things because they fit, but because they present a challenge. Whether it is the right choice, or the wrong one."

"That would make since if I had had a choice in coming here," Isis told him skeptically. Kane only shrugged, it had only been something that had come to mind.

"What else did you do this week?" Kane asked, continuing their walk, which had stopped in Isis's moment of confusion.

"Well, besides training and shopping for clothes, I just looked around mostly," Isis sighed. "Not that there was much to discover. What about you what did you do?"

"Well, after my father decided to make an appearance back into my life, I got a call from some…colleagues, I guess you could say, about an old debt and I had a run in with some Harpy demons," Kane dryly stated.

"Wait, didn't you say your father disappeared?"

"Yeah, I did, but it seems he has been working for the Clave the whole time well checking up on me discreetly, meaning I had no clue," Kane said dismissively.

"And these colleagues of yours?" Isis took the hint and started on a new topic, except that it was one he wanted to avoid as well.

"That is something I _defiantly_ don't want to talk about

"Okay. Then what about the…what did you call them again?"

"Harpy demons," Kane softly chuckled, "probably one of the worst lower class demons around. They're these big, leathery creatures that fly around and chomp down on anything that looks like food, which is anything with a heartbeat."

"What happened?" Isis asked, seemingly hesitant to learn the gruesome details.

"Well, I was rudely shaken awake by Nero, which on any other day would have gotten him a swift kick in the ass, and he told me we got a demon call. When we got to the site, the place was littered with human remains. After searching for a bit we managed to track them down, or rather, they tracked us down, and we killed all except one. It made its escape and I followed," Kane remembered the incident in the alleyway and grimaced.

"What? What happened?" Isis asked hurriedly. For a moment, Kane thought she had seen right through him, but then she asked: "Did you get it?"

Kane put on a grin again. "Of course I did! I wouldn't allow a demon to fly through the city unchecked."

"You scared me there for a second, I thought something terrible had happened," Isis's voice sounded distant as though she was brooding over something.

_If only you knew, if only you knew_, Kane thought to himself.

Author's Note: I don't really have much to say except that I hope you've liked my story so far. I really have no excuse to give to any of you why it took so long to update, it was basically laziness, but hey, no one's perfect. Next chapter will have to deal with the talk between Kane, his father, and Pryor. Plus you learn what Decimus has ordered. Fair warning, it may be awhile before you see another chapter.


End file.
